Pure Breed
by half-breed389
Summary: Inuyasha loses his hanyou status and becomes of one breed. Demon or human? Read to find out
1. Pure Breed: Chapter 1

**Pure Breed**: Chapter 1

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Kagome were swiftly making their way through a thick forest, in the direction of a shard.

"Damn Kagome," complained Inuyasha "how many bricks did you put in that pack of yours?"

"We can stop here if you like. We won't get to the shard before dark anyway, so I don't see the harm in making camp a little early." the priestess replied, annoyed by his complaining.

"Besides, there's a hot-spring right over there, so this would be a good spot."

"I agree entirely, Lady Kagome." was Miroku's immediate response, his intentions obvious. "This place would work perfectly."

"We'll make it a little to the east. I don't want to give the pervert an excuse to see either of us nude, Kagome." Sango intervened. "I can't believe you'd forget something like that Kagome."

"Hey gimme a break. I've been sick." Kagome had, for once, actually been sick for the last three days. She had a high fever, but knowing what Inuyasha's reaction would be to her returning to modern times, she had decided to settle for staying in Kaede's until she recovered, especially since she had just re-stocked a week earlier, and had aspirins and such to speed her recovery.

"Bull." was Inuyasha's response, as they arrived at a clearing and began to build a fire. "You were so faking it."

"Didn't you see the thermometer? My fever was 102 at its lowest point."

"Feh. I don't trust those weird devices from your time. I bet that thermometer thing says whatever you tell it to." was Inuyasha's argument.

"Does not." said Kagome.

"Does too."

"Does not."

"Does too."

A good, strong 'sit' won the argument in Kagome's favor. Sango had gone off to bathe in the hot-springs, and Miroku had just got the fire started.

"Lady Kagome, where are those sweet smelling bars from your time?" inquired the monk, searching Kagome's backpack.

"If you mean the soaps, they're at the bottom. But if you're going to take those to Sango, you better pray she lets you live." Kagome answered.

"Taken care of. I do that everyday in the morning, just in case. Thank you for your concern." Miroku reassured her as he headed for the hot-spring. Inuyasha got up from where he was sitting and sat back down next to Kagome. Inuyasha broke a few moments silence by saying:

"500 coppers say Miroku gets slapped at least five times."

"Shame on you Inuyasha! How can you bet on your friend's relationship problems? ...You're on." Kagome responded. After several minutes, Kagome drifted off to sleep on Inuyahsa's shoulder. Convinced she was asleep, Inuyasha put his arm around her.

"Kagome," he sighed dreamily to himself. "I love you so much. If only I could tell if you felt the same way…"

"Do my ears deceive me?" Shippo yelled, coming down from the tree he was hiding in, the same one Inuyasha and Kagome were leaning against. He perched on Inuyasha's head and continued. "Did you just confess your love for Kagome?" Shippo asked, grinning triumphantly, already knowing the answer of course. "Won't she be in for a pleasant surprise when she wakes up?"

"If you breathe a word of this to anybody-" Inuyasha began to threaten, but was cut off by Shippo's taunting. The little kitsune leapt off the pissed hanyou's head and began to prance around, chanting.

"Kagome and Inuyasha stittin' in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes-Wahhhhh!" Shippo began to wail in pain as a huge bump formed on his head. Inuyasha shut him up the same way he always did. "I guess I'll tell Kagome what you said. I might've been willing to keep it secret, but not anymore."

"No!" Inuyasha pleaded. "I'm sorry for hitting you! I'm sorry for all the times I've hit you! I'll do anything you like, just please, don't tell anyone!" Inuyasha groveled, knowing the young fox had him right where he wanted him, and that there was no way out.

"It's alright." was Shippo's response. "You're apologies and pathetic groveling was a bribe enough." Inuyasha resisted the temptation to hit him again; keeping in mind Shippo now knew his deepest and darkest secret.


	2. Pure Breed: Chapter 2

**Pure Breed**: Chapter 2

Miroku walked cautiously toward the hot-spring, knowing he was making a dangerous gamble, even though his intention was really only to bring Sango the soaps. _"Alright Miroku, don't screw yourself over. Just be truthful, you have nothing to fear if you use honesty."_ the perverted monk kept thinking as he approached the spring. He stopped when he got to a point where he couldn't see Sango, but he guessed she could hear him if he spoke loudly. "Er, Sango?" he called. "I can't see you, I swear to Buddha, but I thought you might want these 'soaps' from Lady Kagome's time, so if any part of you is above the water that you'd rather I not see, could you please submerge it?" Sango's first thought was to hurl a rock where she heard Miroku's voice coming from, but she stopped herself, knowing that swearing to the Buddha was no idle promise to any monk, even Miroku.

"It's alright Miroku. You can come closer now." she responded. Miroku was to stunned for words. He was positive he was going to get a rock thrown at him. He continued walking, shocked and overjoyed he had not received any injuries so far. He offered the soaps to Sango. She thanked him. "Is that all?" she asked.

"Yes." Miroku replied, beginning to leave. He halted suddenly. "This may be the stupidest question I could ever ask, but would you mind if I joined you?"

"Possibly, if you won't grope me, it wouldn't bother me the least." the beautiful huntress answered, afraid she might be hoping for too much. "I'm in a good mood, don't ruin it. There are worse things I could do to you then slapping you." Sango warned, closing her eyes as Miroku began to take his robe off.

"You can open your eyes now, my love." Miroku said, once nothing un-kosher was above the water. "Sango, how many shards do you think are left?" he inquired

"Well, not including the ones Naraku, Koga and Koha…" she trailed off and began to tear up. "I'm sorry." she apologized.

"Don't be. It was my fault for asking such an insensitive question." Miroku said, claiming the blame. He put his arm around Sango. "Trust me, I promise you we will get Kohaku back alive, free from Naraku. All of us will do what we can to get him back as soon as we can. Especially myself." Sango's face began to flush red. Here was Miroku Houshi, a pervert among perverts, holding her, and actually being proper about it. Previous experience taught her to ready herself for an untimely grope that would ruin the moment. It didn't come. "I'm sorry for asking about the shards, but I wanted to know because if there are few left, I will have to part ways with the only woman I have ever loved soon, and may never see her again." Miroku explained. Sango's eyes grew wide. She, for the second time today, was shocked by Miroku's sensitive actions. She knew what he was about to say, and she had wanted to hear it ever since she had known Miroku. But instead of letting him continue, she threw her arms around his neck and gave him a long, passionate kiss.

"I love you too Miroku." she confessed after breaking the kiss.

"Aww, why'd you have to go and do that? I don't mind the kiss at all, but you totally stole my thunder! I was really on a roll there!" Miroku said teasingly, wearing a grin wider than his face.

"Live with it." giggled Sango, also with a smile. Miroku confermed her prediction of what he was going to say next when he spoke.

"Sango will you bear-" she placed a finger to his lips, cutting him off.

"You know it." she said, as her smile got even bigger. "In fact why don't we get started on that right now?"

"I thought you'd never ask." he responded. He gave her another fervent kiss, silently thanking the Elightened One for his woman, and for granting him the best day of his life, which he knew he would never forget. Sango deepened the kiss, knowing she wouldn't forget this day either, and feeling nothing but pure bliss.


	3. Pure Breed: Chapter 3

**Pure Breed**: Chapter 3

It was the next day. Miroku and Sango had decided not to tell Inuyasha or Kagome that they were together. They wanted to see how long it would take for either of them to notice.

"Its right at the border of the forest." said Kagome, indicating the location of the near by shikon shard. As the companions exited the forest, they saw a huge lake. "It's in there." Kagome confirmed.

"I'll get it. You four wait here." Inuyasha ordered, taking the Tetsiuga off his belt.

"Yes, O fearless leader." replied Miroku sarcastically. Inuyasha just feh'ed, and leapt into the lake. Several seconds later, Inuyahsa was hurled onto shore, followed by a giant leech-demon, rearing itself up, still in the water. On Inuyahsa's back was a large red mark, showing that the leech had sucked some of Inuyasha's blood. Miroku and Sango decided to take matters into their hands, since this leech obviously had the shard they were after. Miroku threw one of his scrolls at the leech-demon, and blue bolts began to spark up and down its body.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled, hurling her oversized boomerang. It split the leech clean in two, and Kagome retrieved the jewel shard from the leech-demons remains. "That was very easy." Sango commented. "I wonder how something so weak was able to overcome Inuyasha."

"Got me from behind." Inuyasha answered now recovered and wringing water out of his robes. He was obviously not pleased about being overcome by a demon that Sango and Miroku had eliminated with such ease. A short time after the group had left the lake, Shippo piped up.

"Hey, Inuyasha, you smell different."

"Shut up."

"I mean it Inuyasha. If I didn't know otherwise, I'd say you were human." Inuyasha resisted the urge to hit Shippo over the head, knowing he could reveal Inuyasha's secret to Kagome and the others anytime he liked.

"You know I ain't human, kid. Only on the night of the new moon and it's not even nighttime yet."

"You know Inuyasha," Miroku said, "I can't sense your demonic aura anymore either."

"I'm telling you I'm not human." was Inuyasha's curt response. "If I was human, I'd have black hair, no claws, you know, all the stuff that changes when I'm human." As if on cue, Inuyasha's dog ears suddenly vanished off his head, his hair became dark, and his claws shortened into normal looking fingernails. "I'm-I'm human. How is this possible? I only turn human on the night of the new moon!" Inuyasha wailed, obviously despaired at this sudden and unexpected transformation.

"Inuyasha," Miroku cut in, "how this happened should be obvious. When you were fighting the leech-demon it managed to suck some of your blood, did it not? The only logical explanation is that the leech sucked out all of your demon blood."

"Does that mean he's stuck like this?" Kagome asked

"Probably." was the monks answer.

"But how can we recover the rest of the jewel without Inuyasha?" Sango interrupted. "We can't hope to defeat Naraku without the strongest of us."

"Well there is a solution, but Inuyasha definitely isn't going to like it." Miroku responded, seeming to be quite the intelligent fellow today.

"You won't know until you tell me." Inuyasha objected. "What's your idea?"

"We employ the help of a different demon. I can think of one off the top of my head that would be glad to join us."

"Your right that I don't like your plan Miroku," Inuyasha admitted "but in my powerless human form, I guess we don't have any other option. Who'd you have in mind?" Sango, Kagome, Shippo and Miroku rolled there eyes, surprised Inuyasha couldn't figure it out. Even Kilala seemed to scoff at the obviousness of this question.

"Koga." the whole group, save Inuyasha, simply stated.

"You've all gone crazy." Inuyasha said. "If you think there's anyway that stupid wolf could ever replace me, think again. Besides, how would we find him? He's probably still hunting Naraku right now. He could be anywhere."

"I could find him." Kagome answered. "He still has two shards in his legs remember? I don't like this idea anymore than you do Inuyasha, but Miroku is right. He's the only person who could help us."

"No." was the irritated ex-hanyou's response.

"There's two ways we can do this, Inuyasha," Kagome tried to convince him. "The easy way or the hard way." Knowing exactly what she was threatening to do, Inuyasha agreed upon the condition that when his powers returned, they could continue searching without Koga.

**I know this chapter is mediocre at best, but the story will get better. I'm new at this, cut me a little slack.**


	4. Pure Breed: Chapter 4

**Pure Breed:** Chapter 4

Night had come upon the group as they all sat around the campfire Miroku had made.

"The shikon aura is coming from the east, which is the direction of Koga's den, I think." Kagome commented. "I just hope he stays there until the time we get there tomorrow"

"Feh. I don't! The longer it takes to find that walking flea condo the better!"

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Inuyasha on this one." Miroku plainly stated his opinion.

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"Because you can control Inuyasha with 'sit', but if anyone will need to be restrained when we meet up tomorrow, it'll be Koga. I have no doubt Koga wouldn't pass up the chance to slay Inuyasha now he's as weak as any other mortal." Sango explained logically. "Am I right?"

"I couldn't have said it better myself, my love." Miroku said with a grin. He scooted closer to Sango and pulled her in a close hug. Kagome, Inuyasha and Shippo all rolled their eyes, expecting the warranted slap to come any second. They still had no knowledge of Miroku and Sango's relationship, and the monk's lecherous nature had taught them all Sango could always expect a grope from Miroku, even if he was on his deathbed. Sango leaned into Miroku's chest and closed her eyes.

"We ought to get as much sleep as we can," the huntress advised. "We still have several mile's to travel until we reach Koga's den." Shippo, Kagome and Inuyasha stared blankly at Sango and Miroku, most perplexed that Sango hadn't moved more than an arms length away from Miroku, as she usually did when he made it clear a grope was coming, which was pretty much every time he made an attempt.

"What about when I get tired?" Miroku complained. "How am I supposed to move without waking you?"

"That's the point, monk. You aren't supposed to move." This response clearly stunned the three who were oblivious to the implications Miroku and Sango had been intentionally sending them ever since they confessed that they loved each other.

"Are you feeling okay Sango?" Shippo asked attentively. "You know how he is."

"Oh I don't think anyone will be having problems with his 'haunted' hand anytime in the near future." Sango smiled at Shippo. "Isn't that right Miroku?"

"Feh! That'll be the day!" Inuyasha cut in.

"Inuyasha, that cuts real deep." Miroku said sarcastically. "Besides, you never know when I might _surprise you_" he finished, putting emphasis on the last two words. Kagome noticed the change in his tone of voice, and was finally beginning to catch on.

"Ahhh, I think I see what's going on." Kagome said, a suggestive innuendo in her voice.

"I'll say, inappropriate advances, on the perv, one slap penalty and loss of respect." Inuaysha added, proving more than ever he was as thick as two short planks. And that he knew American football way too well for a Japanese person in the fuedal era.

"Uh…that's not really what I was thinking."

"What else would you be talking about Kagome? It's not like they're together or anything."

"Oh, I beg to differ." Kagome challenged. "Why don't you set him straight you two?" But Kagome's words fell on deaf ears. The two had both fallen asleep.

"You oughta follow their example." Inuyasha suggested to Kagome. "We'll need your senses sharp tomorrow." That blew Kagome's fuse. Couldn't he ever think of her as anything more than a shard detector?

"SIT BOY …and goodnight." she finished. Inuyasha muttered a string of curses under his breath as he struggled to peel his face off the ground. A grin spread across Shippo's face as he feigned sleep.

"_What a fool,"_ the kit thought. _"Why can't he just tell her?"_


	5. Pure Breed: Chapter 5

**Pure Breed:** Chapter 5

"I still think your messing with me, Kagome."

"I'm telling you Inuyasha, they're together. Can't you tell? Look at the hints!" Kagome persisted.

"They're not acting any different than usual." Inuyasha argued, despite the fact that Miroku hadn't groped Sango for the past several days, which should've been proof enough.

"Are we they're yet?" Shippo asked, stopping the argument in its track.

"Shut up kid! We aren't there yet." Inuyasha snapped back.

"How about now? Are we there now?"

"Shut up Shippo!" Inuyasha yelled. "I'll tell you when were there. Now as I was saying, they aren't together Kagome. They would've told us by now."

"If _we_ were together, would _you _have told _them_?" Kagome asked rethorically. Unfortunately for her, Inuyasha didn't take it the way she intended.

"Before I thought about that, I'd be wondering why we of all people, were going out."

"SIT, SIT, SIT!"

"That was uncalled for." Inuyasha whined, genuinely oblivious of his insensitivity.

"Alas, Inuyasha, if only you had my skills with women, Kagome wouldn't have to wonder whether you'd tell Sango and myself if you two were going out." Miroku commented impudently.

"What's that supposed to mean pervert?" Inuyasha shouted back, getting red in the face.

"He has a name you know." Sango said in Miroku's defense.

"Who are you to talk? You call him a pervert more than me" Inuyasha said, grinning triumphantly.

"It doesn't matter he is not a pervert. He is very sweet." Sango shot back, certainly giving Miroku something to smile about.

"You can't be serious." Inuyasha said, baffled. "You know he's gonna fondle the next pretty girl he sees."

"Not if he wants to live he won't." Sango said, shooting Miroku a warning glare. Miroku smiled nervously, fearing that groping might have become force of habit.

"Are we there now?" Shippo asked again, earning a bump on the head.

"Actually, we are." Kagome said, pointing to a cave in the nearby rock formation. "There he is. Hey, Koga!" Koga's head poked his head out of his cave and upon seeing Kagome, leapt to the ground.

"How are you Kagome?" Koga asked before Inuyasha could jump between the two. "I missed you." Koga looked the group over. "I see you've finally dumped that stupid mutt! I knew you didn't love him!" Koga said, overjoyed.

"Who are you calling a mutt?" Inuyasha snapped, getting between Koga and Kagome.

"You don't know him, but he's of no importance. What's your name? Any friend of Kagome's is a friend of mine!" Koga said with a grin, extending a hand.

"Your no friend of mine you mangy wolf! Why don't we finish our little score?" Inuyasha challenged.

"Inuyasha?" Koga asked. "Oh, you're in your human form. I didn't recognize you. And to answer your question, I'd love to kill you, since you seem so eager to die." Koga snapped back, cracking his knuckles.

"Sit boy!" Kagome screamed. "Sorry Koga, you'll have to forgive Inuyasha. He's had a tough week." Kagome explained as Inuyasha spat out dirt. "Please don't fight him Koga!"

"If that's what you want, I guess I'll let it slide." Koga said, cleaning an ear nonchalantly. "It would be no fun winning against a pathetic mortal anyhow. I'll wait till I can finish you off properly."

"You're just scared." Inuyasha argued. "Anyway, we didn't come here to fight. We came to ask you a favor."

"Hey Koga!" Ginta, Hakaku, and Ayame came running up to the six. "What's up?"

"What are you doing here?" Ayame snapped at Kagome. "Koga is mine! You're not going to steal him from me again! I'll fight you if I have to!"

"Ayame, I'm sorry, but I really don't remember any of you're story. I can't marry you. Kagome is my woman." Koga repeated for the ten millionth time, trying to calm Ayame.

"No I'm NOT!" Kagome yelled. "We're here for a favor Koga."

"What is it? I will grant any favor you ask of me, my love."

"She's not your love!" Inuyasha shouted, veins beginning to pop out on his forehead. "My Kagome isn't your mate, she's free to choose who she wants to be with and I think she's made it pretty clear that its not you she's chose. If you don't understand that by now, maybe I have to beat it into your thick skull!" All present stared blankly at Inuyasha, who, after several seconds of staring realized what he had just said. _His_ Kagome. He had just called her his Kagome. Kagome was wondering whether she had misheard him or not, and the evident surprise on Inuyasha's face told her she had not. Shippo just sat there, a mile-wide smile across his face.

"I wonder how long it would take you to tell her yourself Inuyasha!" Miroku laughed jovially.

"There's no use hiding it now." Sango agreed. "Just tell her."

"I have nothing to tell." was Inuyasha's curt reply. "I misspoke, that's all."

"Bull." said Shippo. "You've bottled up your feelings long enough. I know it, you know it, they know it. You love Kagome. Just tell her so!"

"I'm hungry." Inuyasha said in a desperate attempt to change the subject. "Let's eat."

"_I knew my hopes were to high." _Kagome thought. _"And here I was thinking he was actually going to say he loved me, but he doesn't. He loves Kikyo."_

"_She's probably thinking that I love Kikyo, but I don't. I tell you eventually Kagome. But not today." _


	6. Pure Breed: Chapter 6

**Pure Breed:** Chapter 6

"Let's go over this once more, just to make sure I understand. _You_ want_ me_ to help_ you_ search for the jewel shards?"

"I've said that ten times you dumb wolf! Do I need to draw you a picture?" Inuyasha was trying to explain their situation to Koga, who couldn't come to grips with the fact that Inuyasha actually wanted help from his rival.

"And why, pray tell, should I help you, dear pup?" Koga asked.

"Have you gone blind?" Inuyasha responded, putting his face mere inches from Koga's. "Look at me! I'm human."

"True. I guess I can't leave my Kagome in the protection of a weak mortal as your self."

"Feh. I'm not so weak I couldn't mop the floor with you any day of the week. The only reason I haven't beat you into the ground is because she told me not to." Inuyasha claimed, pointing an accusing finger at Kagome.

"She didn't say I couldn't fight! I'd be more than happy to test your theory, you insolent dog!" Koga challenged, flexing his claws. Kagome immediately put herself between the pair and tried to reason with them, while Hakkaku held Koga back.

Through this whole ordeal, Miroku had been staring at Ayame, and this had not escaped Sango's notice. "_He better not be thinking what I think he is thinking."_ Sango said to herself silently. Miroku however, being Miroku, was thinking just that.

"_God she is beautiful. Koga's quite the fool for passing her up."_ Miroku thought. His hand began to wander freely towards Ayame's backside. He stopped himself. _"What are you thinking? Don't do this to yourself! You're with Sango now, and you aren't going to blow it."_ he silently told himself.

"_Come on,"_ his perverted side coaxed. _"One little grope isn't going to blow your chances with anyone."_

"_No!"_ his conscience retaliated. "_I'm above that now. I'm past it. That Miroku is dead."_

"_Oh I disagree. I'm very much alive. And you know you won't be able to ignore me for long."_

"_No!"_ Miroku screamed in his head. _"No, no, no! You've tricked me to many times. Get out of my mind. I'm crazy enough to be fighting with my own brain as it is."_

"Uh, Miroku?" Kagome said worriedly, waving a hand in front of his face. "You ok?" Kagome had finally managed to calm both Koga and Inuyasha, and the search for the shards was about to resume.

"What's wrong with the perv? He don't look to good." Inuyasha commented.

"Thank you, Capitan Obvious." Koga said sarcastically.

"I know what's up with him." Sango growled. "And I know exactly how to snap him out of it." she said, now with a mischievous grin on her face. She brought down her Hirakotsu upon his head, raising a lump the size of a goose egg. Miroku snapped back to reality, quite relived.

"Thank you my dear Sango. I needed that." Miroku said gratefully.

"_Uh oh. I think I may have caused some permanent brain damage this time."_ Sango thought. "Your welcome, I guess. Let's go." Sango finished as she pulled Miroku by the arm, trying to catch up with the rest of the group.

As late afternoon came upon feudal Japan, Koga picked up a scent. "Demon, this way." he reported, beckoning for the others to follow. They came upon a large bear demon. Koga cracked his knuckles and made a move to attack, but Inuyasha stopped him.

"Stand down, you amateur. I'll take this one."

"Are you crazy? You'll get slaughtered!" Kagome objected, grabbing by the arm.

"Probably, but I've never fought in my human form before. If I don't take the chance now, I'll never know how strong I am like this." Kagome opened her mouth to protest, but Inuyasha was already charging toward the bear, unsheathing the Tetsiuga.

"Hey, ugly!" The bear turned around and noticed Inuyasha. Inuyasha leapt at the bear, aiming to strike its head, but he was easily knocked aside by one sweep of the demons paw. The bear began to make its move to attack Inuyasha, but an arrow pierced his side. He turned and noticed Kagome and the others, as the young priestess knocked another arrow to her bowstring.

"_What the hell is she doing?" _ Inuyasha wondered. Why was she turning the bear's attention to herself? "Oh well, can't complain!" he said aloud. He jumped on the bears back and rammed the Tetsiuga straight through his neck. The bear didn't even seem to notice, and kept lumbering towards Kagome, who had a very obvious look of nervousness on her face.

"Stand aside you insolent puppy! Let a real demon take care of this." Koga advised, charging the demon. Koga delivered a kick to the bears head, making its neck turn 180 degrees. The bear slumped to the ground, its neck broken.

"That was very easy." Koga drawled, enjoying nothing more than making Inuyasha look weak in front of Kagome. "You really have lost your touch, dear pup."

Kagome walked over to the demons body, and withdrew the shard. She then turned on Inuyasha, furious.

"You moron! How could you possibly think you could take on a demon the way you are now? As long as the Tetsiuga won't transform, you can't fight. Don't you ever scare me like that again."

"Sorry." Inuyasha mumbled. "I didn't mean to worry you; I just wanted to know if I could still fight as a human."

"It's ok, I forgive you." Kagome said, shocked Inuyasha had actually admitted his folly. "Just don't do it again."

It was night. The wolf demon tribe lay asleep by the fire, but Inuyasha and Kagome were both still awake. Neither had said a word for a while now, because Kagome could tell that Inuyasha was deep in thought.

"Are you okay Inuyasha? You haven't been very chatty since this afternoon." Kagome asked, her eyes full of concern.

"I'm just thinking." was Inuyasha's simple reply.

"What about?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Why not? Don't you trust me?" Kagome asked, knowing his answer would be the same as it always was. But it wasn't.

"Of course I trust you Kagome. I just don't feel like talking about it. Maybe later." Kagome just sighed in response." Inuyasha sighed. "Do you want me to stay here with you and the others?"

"Of course I want you to stay with me Inuyasha. What gave you the idea I wouldn't?" Kagome asked.

"Well, now that I'm human, there's not much I can do anymore, since I can't fight. It would be easier to collect the rest of the jewel without me, now that you have Koga and his tribe to help you." Kagome leaned her head on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Its true that you can't fight anymore, but that doesn't matter. You're not just muscle to collect the jewel shards with. You're our friend. And we'd never want you to leave us. I know I wouldn't."

"I'd never want to leave you either Kagome."

"You wouldn't?" Kagome asked, wondering if she had imagined what she just heard.

"No. I know I've said that you're just a shard detector, but that's not true. The truth is that I…well, I uh…" Inuyasha stammered.

"What? The truth is you what?" Kagome asked, knowing only too well what he was about to say. She was doing her best to keep a straight face.

"_Come on you dolt! You've come so far! Don't wuss out now!" _Inuyasha screamed at himself in his head.

"The truth is I…I love you Kagome." Kagome felt like her heart was about to explode inside her chest. She threw her arms around his neck and gave him the most passionate kiss one could imagine, and didn't pull away until she felt as if she was about to suffocate.

"I love you too, Inuyasha."

"Really? I never woulda guessed." Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"Oh, shut up." Kagome laughed, punching him playfully in the arm.

"Aw isn't that sweet?" Inuyasha and Kagome turned to see Sango and Miroku, standing not ten feet away. They both turned beet red.

"How long have you been standing there?" asked Inuyasha, knowing he would need a miracle for the two to have not seen.

"Since your little stuttering episode." Miroku answered. "Inuyasha, you dog! I never would've guessed you had it in you!"

"Shut up monk. Besides, what have you two been off doing?" Inuyasha smirked. Now it was Sango and Miroku's turn to blush.

"You really don't want to know. Really." was Sango's reply.

"Sure they do!" Miroku said cheerfully, earning him a slap across the face.

"That's okay Miroku." Kagome said with a sly grin on her face. "I think I've got a pretty good idea. Anyway, we better get some sleep if we want to have the energy to keep traveling tomorrow." Both couples went to sleep, with nothing on their minds but their partner. Save Inuyasha. He was more interested in the look on Koga's face when they told him tomorrow.


	7. Pure Breed: Chapter 7

**Pure Breed:** Chapter 7

Inuyasha woke to a rough kick in the ribs.

"Oi, Dog! Rise and shine!" Koga laughed.

"You seem happy this morning wolfie. What's up?" Inuyasha asked.

"Kagome says were heading back to the village to get more supplies. A rest just sounds nice." Koga explained. "Get your rear in gear mutt."

"You know I _am_ human now. Could you give the nicknames a rest?"

"Nope. It's pretty much become force of habit…mutt." Koga responded impudently.

"Whatever." was Inuyahsa's response. _"I hate to ruin his good mood. I can wait a little longer to tell him." _he thought. _"Hell, I actually don't want to ruin his good mood. I guess I'm getting soft, which makes sense, being human now. Oh well, no big. Besides, Kagome is totally worth it."_ a smug grin crept across his face as he finished this thought.

"Let me take your haversack Lady Kagome." Miroku offered. "There's not much left in it anyhow."

"Thanks." Kagome replied. "Let's get going." The journey back to Kaede's village made rapid progress, despite the fact that Inuyasha didn't have his demon speed anymore and there were too many of them to ride Kirara.

"Hey boss," Ginta said to Koga in a low voice, "does Inuyasha seem a little too at-ease for you?"

"No. Why?" Koga asked.

"Well," Hakkaku went on to explain, "he hasn't yelled at you or attacked you or even seemed annoyed by the fact of your presence all morning. Doesn't that seem odd to you?"

"A little, but I ain't complaining. All the better for him, me and Kagome. You know how angry she gets when me and that arrogant puppy argue. Besides, he knows I'd kick his can now that he's human, so it's to be expected." was Koga's logical answer.

"_I hope he's finally got together with that Kagome girl." _Ayame said silently to herself. _"That way, I won't have anymore competition for my Koga!" _ The red-headed demon smiled gleefully at the thought. If only she knew how right she was! In fact, the couple was discussing how to break the news the same moment.

"Er, Inuyasha how do you think we should tell Koga were together now? I don't wanna hurt his feelings."

"Feh, don't ask me. I think you've made it as clear as you can you don't want him before, and he still doesn't get it." Inuyasha replied.

"If I made it clear I didn't want him, why did you always get so jealous?" Kagome asked suspiciously.

"I dunno. I just did." Inuyasha mumbled in response.

"You know, I think I'm beginning to like your human form better." Kagome said, pulling him closer to her by his arm. "Your a lot more confident and reasonable and kinder and smarter when your human." Inuyasha feh-ed.

"I don't think so." he said. "But I'm glad you like me this way, cause it looks like I'm gonna be this way for a long time. Probably forever even." Sango and Miroku overheard this conversation and decided to join in.

"I agree with Kagome on your personality changes Inuyasha, but I fear you being human may be to our disadvantage next time we meet up with Naraku. Once he learns of your weakened state, he may find it easier to defeat us." Sango interrupted. Miroku, being the brains of the team, already had a solution to this problem.

"I've thought the same thing Sango, but I know away we can make him stronger when the time to fight Naraku comes. I suspect if we use a jewel shard, it may reawaken the wolf's fang's transformation."

"Only one way to find out." Inuyasha said with a grin as he pulled the Tetsiuga out of its scabbard. "Can I have a shard Kagome?" He stretched out an open hand. Kagome gave him a shard and closed his hand over it.

"You can have that, but you need to promise me you won't use it to become a full demon." Kagome said with a pleading look on her face.

"I won't." Inuyasha responded as he flashed her a grin.

"Say you promise, please." Kagome said. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I promise you I won't use this shard to become a full demon. I would never do anything to hurt you Kagome." She gave him a quick kiss.

"Thanks Inuyahsa." Kagome said, relived at the promise and the fact that Koga had not been looking when she kissed Inuyasha. Inuyasha placed the shikon shard in the hilt of his Tetsiuga. The sword turned into the fang in a flash of yellow light. He jammed the Tetsiuga back into its sheath with a triumphant grin.

"Well, well, looks like our little doggies sword works again!" Koga exclaimed as he saw the transformation.

"Miroku, you are a genius! I knew you were good for something!" Inuyasha yelled happily as he pulled poor Miroku into what he thought was a friendly hug, but really resembled a headlock more than anything else. Miroku's face began to turn blue, since Inuyahsa's grip was so tight.

"You might want to let him go. I'd hate to have to find a new boyfriend." Sango joked. The whole company laughed hard at this, except for Miroku, who crossed his arms huffily.

"As if you could do better." the ridiculed monk mumbled.

"I heard that Miroku." Sango pointed out to Miroku, who cringed, expecting Sango to bring her boomerang down upon his head. But she didn't. Instead she gave him a hug from behind. "And you're right. I don't think there is anyone better."

"I dunno I can think of a few guys who aren't such lecherous perverts!" Inyasha said, earning him a bonk on the head from Miroku's staff. The whole group, including Koga and his wolves, laughed at the now sulky Inuyahsa jovially, as Kaede's village came into view.

**A/N: **I just wanted to take this time to thank my few reviewers. You guys rock.


	8. Pure Breed: Chapter 8

**Pure Breed:** Chapter 8

Inuyasha was following Kagome as she went to the well. He was constantly complaining about her leaving to get supplies. "Do you really have to go Kagome?" he griped.

"Yes, Inuyasha."

"Promise you're only getting supplies?"

"Yes, Inuyasha."

"Promise you won't see Hobo, or Homo or whatever his name is?"

"It's Hojo, and yes Inuyasha." Inuyasha sighed, knowing he would have to put up with Koga alone for a few hours.

"Will you bring back some ramen noodles?"

"Yes, Inuyasha." Kagome said with a laugh. As she began to climb into the well, she noticed a bright glow was coming from the forest, while soul skimmers floated over-head. She looked away. "Go." Kagome said in a soft sad voice. "I won't stop you." Inuyasha grabbed her shoulders and turned her so she faced him.

"I am going, but just to say goodbye. Nothing more, I promise. Do you believe me Kagome?"

"I guess." she said hesitantly.

"Say you do or you don't. If you don't trust me, I won't go to her." She could tell he was telling the truth. There was no guilt or deception in his expression.

"I trust you Inuyasha. I'll be back soon." Kagome said, as she jumped into the well back to modern times. Inuyasha started making for the forest.

"_Okay Inuyasha, you can do this. Just tell her you can't be with her, no matter what she says. And don't let her dupe you! You love Kagome, and you know it!" _Inuyasha thought as he silently gave himself a little prep talk.He reached the sacred tree, and Kikyo was standing right at its base, dreamily stroking the spot where Inuyasha was pinned for fifty years. "Hey." Inuyasha said, his head hung low. Kikyo turned and looked at Inuyasha with a shocked expression.

"Inuyasha!" she exclaimed. "You're human! Have you defeated Naraku? Did you use the jewel to make yourself this way? Can we finally be together? Are you ready to come with me to hell?" she continued with a hopeful expression.

"Uh…yeah, Kikyo about that…" he managed to force out. "I…I can't go to hell with you."

"Why not?" Kikyo demanded, her face now a mask of cold fury.

"I…don't…love you anymore. I know that in reality you are just a body made of earth, which has no greater desire than my death. I can't go to hell with you. I'm sorry, I made a promise I couldn't keep." Inuyasha apologized.

"You…don't…love me?" Kikyo asked slowly.

"I did, but not anymore." he replied, feeling more despicable each second.

"It's my reincarnation isn't it?" Kikyo sorrowfully asked. Inuyasha nodded gravely. "I see. I understand. I will not deny you your love." Inuyasha obviously hadn't expected this answer.

"You…you won't?" he stammered.

"No. You have the right to choose whom you love. I'm just sorry it's not me." she answered morosely.

"I'm sorry too Kikyo. Thank you for understanding. I promise I will avenge your death and slay Naraku, or die in the effort." he vowed. "This promise I will keep."

"Thank you Inuyasha, I hope you live happily with Kagome and your companions." And with that the ground opened up and Kikyo was dragged down to hell. Inuyasha let out a long breath, relived he finally dug up the courage to choose, and to deny the other. He slowly walked back to Kaede's hut. When he got there, Shippo gave him a stern glare.

"I hate you Inuyasha! " the kit screamed. "I can't believe you would go and see Kikyo, especially after what happened last night between you and Kagome."

"WHO TOLD YOU ABOUT THAT!?" Inuyasha yelled crossly. He glared daggers at Miroku.

"What happened last night between you and Kagome?" Ayame asked excitedly.

"Nothing!" Inuyasha said a little too loudly, as he turned away to hide his blush.

"He told Kagome he loved her!" Shippo hopped about gleefully as he spilled the beans, his anger temporarily forgotten. "And then they kissed! Kagome and Inuyasha sittin' in a-" Shippos chant was cut short when Inuyasha clobbered him over the head.

"You did?" Ayame asked, wide-eyed.

"Yeah…" Inuyasha smiled ruefully.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Koga hollered, hoisting Inuyasha off the ground, both hands tightly gripping him by the neck. "You kiss my Kagome, then go and run off to that dead bitch? I'll kill you!" Luckily, Kagome had just reached Kaede's hut, and came to Inuyasha's rescue.

"Koga! Put him down!" she pleaded.

"Fine." Koga reluctantly released Inuyasha.

"Did you tell her?" Kagome asked Inuyasha. "Look me in the eye and tell me the truth."

"Yes. She's back in hell now, where she belongs." Inuyasha said, looking Kagome right in the eye. She knew he was telling the truth. He could never look her in the eye after seeing Kikyo before. He wouldn't be able to now, unless he had finally let her go. Kagome threw her arms around Inuyahsa's neck. Inuyasha hugged back. The others were all very surprised at Inuyasha's statement, and Kagome actually believing him.

"Yeah, just rub it in, why don't you?" Koga said, obviously not too happy with Kagome and Inuyasha's little 'moment'.

"Sorry buddy." Inuyasha said chummily to Koga.

"Feh." was the angry wolf's only response, not noticing how much he sounded like Inuyasha.. "Let's go. We have shards to collect."


	9. Pure Breed: Chapter 9

**Pure Breed: **Chapter 9

It had been three days since Inuyasha and company had left the village. Now that everyone knew about Inuyasha and Kagome, they had been displaying their affection more openly. Much too openly for Koga's liking. He scowled at Inuyasha and Kagome making out one early evening as Miroku, Ginta and Hakkaku were setting up camp.

"Do you two really need to do that in front of everybody?" Koga griped. Neither Kagome nor Inuyasha took any notice to Koga's remark.

"Oh, let it go Koga." Ayame said. "Can you blame them? They've kept their feelings locked up for god knows how long now. They're just making up for lost time."

"It's still pretty disgusting." Koga said, pulling a wry face.

"I think it's cute. Anyhow, do you have your eye on anyone else now that Kagome and Inuyasha are together?" Ayame asked, feigning innocence.

"Not yet. I have a few ideas though." Koga responded. Ayame was perplexed at this answer.

"What do you mean by that?" Ayame asked, a quizzical expression on her face.

"Uh…I'd rather not say right now." Koga said, blushing. Ayame smiled, having an educated guess at why he didn't want to mention.

"_Good. I'm making progress."_ the demoness thought. "Okay, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Inuyasha and Kagome were finished with their little make out session. "Something's out of place." Inuyasha said. "I wonder why we haven't found any shards since we left Kaede's village."

"Because there haven't been any nearby." Sango said logically. Inuyasha shot her a quick glare and continued.

"I know that, but why haven't there been any nearby? Kagome can't even sense any. They can't be stretched out _that_ far across Japan."

"Well, we have five, including the ones in Koga's legs." Kagome said counting on her fingers. "Maybe Naraku has all the rest."

"Oh, that reminds me." Inuyasha said, reaching in his fire rat robe. He pulled out something and tossed it to Kagome. "We have six." Kagome opened her palm to reveal a shikon shard.

"Where'd you get this?" Kagome asked.

"Kikyo had it. She gave it to me before she returned to hell. Said she got it from some bandit." Inuyasha explained while Kagome uncorked the little bottle she had around her neck and added Kikyo's shard.

"I doubt Naraku has the rest." Miroku cut in, stoking the small fire he had going. "Besides, the shard in Kohaku's back isn't truly Naraku's." Sango began to tear up again at the mention of her younger brother's name again. She buried her face in Miroku's robes and began to cry. He put his arms around her and tried to comfort her.

"Nice move pervert." Inuyasha commented. Miroku pretended not to hear. He was to busy trying to console Sango.

It had become late. Everyone was asleep, save Miroku. Sango had cried herself to sleep, despite Miroku's efforts to calm her. The monk had an expression of cold fury on his face. He could no longer stand to see his love suffer like this. He stood up, making sure not to wake up Sango.

"I am going to find you Kohaku." he said in a low, determined voice. "And when I do, I am going to free you from Naraku. Kilala!" The small two-tailed cat demon awoke with a start. "Come Kilala. We are going to find Naraku." Kilala mewed in response. "No, I'm not going to try and defeat him on my own." Miroku said to Kilala, as if he understood her meows. She mewed again. "Were going to free Kohaku." was the monks response to this.

"Mew."

"Yes, it's possible."

"Mew."

"No, I'm not going to kill him."

"Mew."

"Don't talk back to me!" Miroku retorted. Kilala simply rolled her eyes and transformed silently, careful not to awake anyone. Miroku hopped on her back as they took off into the night sky. _"First we must find someone who can sense Naraku's barrier. And I know just the demon."_


	10. Pure Breed: Chapter 10

**Pure Breed:** Chapter 10

Miroku and Kirara had been traveling since yesterday night, and were still moving as the sun crept over the horizon. Miroku was terribly tired, having not gotten any sleep the previous night, but he was determined to get Kohaku back as soon as he could. He knew that Sango, Kagome and the others would be worried about him, having not told anyone where or how far he was going. Of course, Miroku had no idea how long this would take, or exactly where his destination was. All he knew was that the village he was headed for was by the sea, and being on an island didn't really narrow down his search area. But he kept pushing onward. He needed to seek out Shiori.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha and the others were already searching for the monk. They knew they couldn't cover a lot of ground without Kirara, but Kagome had insisted they try to find Miroku anyway. Sango, at first had been furious. But know she was more worried and sad than anything else.

"Why would he just run off like this without telling anyone? Do you think anything happened to him?" Sango asked in a concerned tone.

"No." Inuyasha answered. "Miroku can take care of himself. But as to your question about why he left, your guess is as good as mine. It must be far away though, for him to have taken Kirara. And he definitely doesn't want us to follow. If he didn't care whether we went after him or not, he would've used Hachi for transportation instead of Kirara. So wherever he's headed for, it's probably dangerous."

"I don't understand." Kagome said, sitting down on a rock, a depressed expression on her face. "Why would he abandon us like this?"

"Maybe his wind tunnel got torn?" Shippo offered up. "That's the only reason he's ever left us before."

"No." Inuyasha said again. "Considering how he almost got his stupid self killed last time. He wouldn't make the same mistake twice. But we won't find him any quicker by stopping and asking ourselves why. Get up Kagome, we gotta keep moving."

Miroku had stopped. Kirara was exhausted from the non-stop flight, so he decided to give her a resting period before they continued.

"I'm beginning to think this wasn't such a good idea." Miroku said to himself. "We've been scanning the coastline all morning, and haven't found a single village. It was foolish of me to go off without telling at least my dear Sango." Kirara mewed as if to say 'I told you so.'

"Fine, you were right and I was wrong." the monk admitted. "Happy?" Kirara nodded. "I think we should keep going, but we can walk if you like." Miroku felt somewhat foolish talking to the cat, but she could understand him, which made it a little bit less degrading. Kirara leapt onto the monk's shoulder, a signal that she would much rather walk then keep flying.

After thirty minutes of trekking, they reached a village. The townsfolk were going about their normal business, and no one gave them a second look. Save for one woman. When she saw the odd pair she did a double-take.

"Lord Miroku?" she asked incrudiously. Miroku turned to the woman, perplexed, for he had never seen this woman before in his life. "It _is_ you!" she exclaimed, running towards him, and giving him a quick bow. "How good it is to see you again! Where are your companions?" This was too much for Miroku. He had only been this confused once, and that was when the rest of the group met Koharu.

"Uhhh…do I know you?" he asked, embarrassed he didn't remember this woman.

"Yes!" the villager replied enthusiastically. "Do you remember Shiori? I am her mother!" Miroku couldn't believe his luck. The first village he had come across happened to be his destination.

"Of course I remember her! I am sorry I didn't recognize you at first, but in my defense it has been a while." Miroku happily replied, not attempting to hide his pleasure.

"Indeed it has." Shiori's mother replied. "Where is the rest of your company? Are they about?"

"No." Miroku answered gravely. "I fear I am alone today."

"What brings you to our village? Are you merely passing through?" Shiori's mother continued.

"No, I am not. In fact Shiori is the very reason I am here. Could I please speak with her?" Miroku asked courteously.

"Yes, of course. She is back at our hut. Come." She gestured for Miroku to follow. When they reached the hut, Miroku explained his predicament to Shiori and her mother.

"…and that is why I have come here." Miroku finished. "I need Shiori to help me seek out Naraku's barrier and break it, so I can free Kohaku from Naraku's spell. I realize this is an extravagant favor I ask of you and I understand if you don't-" Shiori raised a hand, signaling for Miroku to stop.

"I would be glad to help you. Thanks to you and your companions, my mother and I can live in this village without being discriminated against. Besides, I can tell you truly love this woman and would do anything to make her happy." Shiori said.

"Thank you." Miroku responded gratefully. "Then we shall leave immediately, if that is acceptable to you Lady Shiori. Every second that passes is another moment that Kohaku's soul may be completely devoured by Naraku." Shiori nodded as Kirara transformed to full size, ready to continue the quest.

Inuyasha and the gang had stopped at every village they came across, looking for leads to Miroku's whereabouts. They hadn't found any so far, and with every failure to find any clues to where Miroku may be, all members of the group became more and more depressed. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and Shippo because they all were very fond of their companion, though Inuyasha didn't like to admit it, and the members of the wolf demon tribe because it was another extension of the time they had to spend on this seemingly pointless endeavor. Ayame however, was at least sympathetic, whereas Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku were generally indifferent. Sango was losing it, her thoughts of what he might be up to becoming more and more depressing every time she brought it up.

"I bet he's gone off to that Koharu girl again!" Sango sobbed. "I was such a fool to think that he could ever love someone like me!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He wanted to find Miroku too, but Sango's constant depression was beginning to get on his nerves. He tired to keep his temper level though, knowing a sit was impending if he let his fuse burnout.

"You know Sango, crying like this isn't going to make us find him any sooner." Inuyasha said nonchalantly. "Could you try to stop it?" Normally, Kagome would've scolded him for such insensitive behavior, but she knew he was restraining himself so she let it pass. Besides, even Kagome's seemingly indomitable patience was beginning to wear thin. She tried to comfort the distressed tajiya nonetheless.

"Don't talk like that Sango! I know Miroku loves you more than anything or anyone. He must've left for a good reason!" Kagome said convincingly. However, it was not good enough for Sango. The beautiful huntress acted as if Kagome had agreed with her.

"I bet he's asking her to bear his child right now. Damn that lecher! Damn him to hell!" Since Kagome's efforts had obviously failed, Ayame decided to try and console Sango.

"Come now Sango, I know you don't mean that! You love him the same as always and he loves you too! You know that just as well as I do, but for some reason, you choose not to accept it!" Sango's angry, tear-stained face turned to Ayame.

"And how do you figure that?" Sango yelled angrily. "You don't know him at all! He didn't love me. He saw me just like he saw every other girl. As an object. He was just putting on a big act as an excuse to satisfy his perverted desires."

Ayame and Kagome looked at Inuyasha, signaling it was his turn to try to convince Sango that Miroku has an albeit for leaving the team. Inuyasha gave them a look back that said, 'You've got to be kidding me.' The girls glare's confirmed they were dead serious. Kagome tapped the nape of her neck in warning. Knowing what that meant, Inuyasha decided he would try a little reverse psychology. "You're probably right." Inuyasha drawled. "That pervert doesn't _love_ anybody. It's not his style. He just wanted to get into your pants." At this comment, Sango leapt on Inuyasha and began to bludgeon him over the head repeatedly with Hiraikotsu.

"How _dare_ you accuse _my_ Miroku of something like that!" she yelled infuriated, bringing down her over-sized boomerang down on the poor former hanyou's head over and over.

"Ow! I was just agreeing with you!" Inuyasha said in a vain attempt to cease Sango's relentless assault.

"Only _I'm_ allowed to say he would do something like that!" Sango cried, continuing to abuse Inuyasha's head. Minutes later, Kagome was trying to revive Inuyasha by fanning his face. Sango had beaten him into unconsciousness.

"Sango, what did you do that for?" Kagome said. "I know he was insensitive, but that's the way Inuyasha is. Besides, as much as I hate to admit it, he was right. He was simply agreeing with what you said!"

"What would you do if Miroku had accused Inuyasha of such atrocities?" Sango asked in her defense.

"Certainly not this!" Kagome cried. Sango 'humph-ed' and continued to think depressing thoughts of what Miroku might be doing, when at this very moment he was approaching the lair of his most dangerous enemy, simply to make her happy.

**A/N:** For those of you who don't know who Shiori is, she is a half bat demon who has the power to erect and disperse barriers. She is in episodes 73 and 74.


	11. Pure Breed: Chapter 11

**Pure Breed:** Chapter 11

"Are we almost there?" Miroku asked Shiori. They were getting quite close to Naraku's barrier.

"Yes, I'll tell you when to stop. How do you plan to get Kohaku out?" Shiori asked.

"I'll think of something." Shiori rolled her eyes. How could he set off to do something he didn't even know how to go about yet?

"We're there." Shiori said. Kirara flew to the ground and Miroku dismounted.

"Can you break Naraku's barrier?" Miroku asked the young hanyou.

"Yes." she replied. Shiori walked up to the barrier and but her hands on it. Blue sparks ran across the barrier and Naraku's castle appeared as if by magic.

"Be ready to take off again." said Miroku as he approached Naraku's castle. Miroku entered Naraku's compound and looked it over. He entered the main building, ready to face what and whoever Naraku had ready to attack. To the monk's great surprise, there wasn't a single sentry. Kohaku was lying down behind a screen. Miroku walked over to the young demon slayer. He appeared to be unconscious. He gingerly lifted the boy and exited the building. As he steeped back out into the parade grounds, some sixth sense told him to move. He jumped to his left, and saw a wind blade tear through the earth where he had stood not a second earlier. Kagura descended to the parade ground and got off her feather.

"Did you really think it would be that easy?" Kagura asked mockingly.

"You know, for a second there, I really did." Miroku replied, setting down Kohaku getting into a fighting stance.

"Naraku wouldn't dream of giving up his favorite pet, especially with the shikon shard still embedded in his back." Kagura said, sending more wind blades toward Miroku. Miroku nimbly dogged them. Kagura was flanked by Naraku's venomous wasps, so Miroku couldn't use his wind tunnel. Miroku threw two sutra scrolls at the wind witch. Kagura knocked the first one aside with her fan, but let the second one hit her, knowing that the liberation of Kohaku would bring Naraku one step closer to defeat. Kagura was enveloped in a web of sparks from the sutra, and Miroku sized his chance to escape. He picked up Kohaku and made a mad dash for the exit. He ran through the gates and jumped on Kirara's back.

"Go!" he yelled. Kirara took off and flew as fast as she could in the opposite direction of the castle. When they were what Miroku reckoned was a safe distance from the castle, he ordered Kirara to touch down. Shiori dismounted and Miroku took Kohaku off Kirara's back.

"Is that the boy you were looking for?" Shiori asked.

"Yes." Miroku answered. "Sorry about this Kohaku." Miroku said has he removed the shikon shard from Kohaku's back. Shiori noticed Kohaku's breathing stopped.

"Did you just kill him?" Shiori asked, shocked Miroku would do such a thing.

"I'm afraid so. The only way to free his mind from Naraku's control was to remove this jewel shard. Unfortunately, the shard was also the only thing keeping him alive. But I know a way to bring him back to life." Miroku explained.

"Lord Miroku, that's impossible. You can't wake people up from death." Shiori said.

"Oh but you can! It is very possible indeed." Miroku argued. "If you know Lord Sesshomaru."

"Who is Lord Sesshomaru?" asked Shiori.

"You'll see." Miroku said with a grin. "Kirara lets head west." Kirara transformed again, rolling her eyes, conveying the message she wanted a longer break. "Quit complaining. After this we'll walk until you want to fly again. That's fair don't you think?" Kirara made no responsive gestures and took off, making for the western realm of Lord Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha and the others were still searching, despite the fact that Inuyasha, Koga, Ginta and Hakkaku claimed it was pointless to search any further.

"I'm telling you Kagome, he's long gone. We gotta focus on what's important, the shards." Inuyasha complained.

"Don't talk like that!" Kagome cried, tears welling up in her eyes. "Were gonna find him! He wouldn't just abandon us and not tell us anything if he wasn't nearby!"

"Unless he didn't want us to find him, which he obviously doesn't. You're just going to have to accept it." Inuyasha said, trying to be as nice as he could.

"Sit boy." Inuyasha's rosary kicked in and Inuyasha met his good friend, dirt. He peeled himself off the ground once the spell had worn off. He caught up to the rest of the group, who hadn't bothered to wait for Inuyasha to recover. Inuyasha muttered something under his breath.

"What was that Inuyasha?" Kagome asked sweetly. Inuyasha responded with silence. "That's what I thought." Kagome smirked.

Miroku and Shiori had reached the western domains and the castle compound of Lord Sesshomaru. The approached the massive gates.

"How do we get in?" Shiori asked.

"We knock I suppose." Miroku raised his staff, and hit the gate forcefully three times. The large gates opened to reveal Rin and Jaken.

"Welcome." said Rin cheerfully. "We are the attendants of Lord Sesshomaru. I am Rin and this is Jaken. If you come seeking shelter we shall prepare you a room."

"I appreciate your offer, but we have actually come to speak with Sesshomaru himself." the kindly monk responded with a smile.

"You dare consider yourself worthy to speak with the mighty Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken yelled. Rin whacked him over the head.

"Don't be so rude Jaken! Right this way sir." Rin said respectfully, leading Miroku, Shiori, and Kirara to the main chamber. Rin kneeled before the dog demon and said "Lord Sesshomaru, a monk from the east wishes to speak with you. Do you accept his audience?" Sesshomaru looked up and dismissed Rin with a wave of his hand.

"You one of Inuyasha's companions, are you not?" Sesshomaru asked in a monotone voice.

"Yes, and I thank you for granting me an audience Lord Sesshomaru. I come to ask of you a favor." Miroku gestured to Kohaku's body. "On the cat lies the brother of another of your brother's companions. I humbly request for you to revive him with the Tenseiga."

"Why should I grant your request?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Because this boy was formally under the control of Naraku, and to free the boy of Naraku's control would hurt his morale. This boy also helped young Rin here escape from Naraku when he had abducted her." Miroku explained.

"Is this true Rin?" Sesshomaru asked. She nodded. Sesshomaru drew the Tenseiga, and struck Kohaku with it. "Anything that will help bring about the death of Naraku I support." Kohaku slowly awoke. "Go, if that is all you desire."

"Thank you my lord." Miroku bowed respectfully and left as quickly as he could, knowing Sesshomaru would kill him, Kohaku, and Shiori for no reason if the mood drove him. They exited the castle and took off. Kohaku was now fully revived and aware of his surroundings. He gave Miroku and odd look.

"Where am I? Who are you? What happened to the castle? Where are my father and my sister?" Kohaku asked, apparently oblivious to everything that took place after Naraku had taken control of him. Miroku began to explain everything to Kohaku.

By the time Kohaku, Kirara and Miroku returned Shiori to her village; Miroku had informed Kohaku of all that had occurred after Naraku had taken control of his mind. Kohaku was very shaken at the fact that he had slew his father and companions.

"How could I do such a thing?" Kohaku sobbed.

"It's not your fault, you had no control of what you were doing. Don't be so hard on yourself." Miroku said.

"I killed my own family and friends! Who cares whether I had control over my actions or not?"

"It doesn't matter. What's done is done. Besides, it was not you who killed them, it was Naraku. And my companions and I have all sworn revenge on him. He will die for what he did." Kohaku wanted to change the subject; he didn't want to deal with this right now.

"How do you know my sister?" Kohaku asked.

"Uhh...well, she and I sorta…er…" Miroku began to say.

"You what?" Kohaku persisted.

"She'll explain it to you tomorrow." Miroku said, deciding it was the least Sango could do to repay him for saving her brother. Kirara spied the group and mewed happily, soaring down and landing right by Sango. It was late at night, and everyone was asleep. Kohaku walked over towards Sango, but Miroku stopped him. "Let her sleep." Miroku advised. "It's been over a year, what are a few more hours?" Kohaku was too tired to protest so he just lied down on the ground and closed his eyes. When Miroku was convinced Kohaku wasn't looking he lied down next to Sango and put his arms around her, falling asleep to the thoughts of being back with his Sango, and that she would no longer have to suffer the loss of her younger brother.


	12. Pure Breed: Chapter 12

**Pure Breed: **Chapter 12

Sango was the first of the ten in the group to wake up. She felt an unfamiliar warmth about her and noticed Miroku lying next to her, his arms around her. _"What's he doing here? Could he of come back during the night? I must be dreaming." _Her suspicion was confirmed when she saw Kohaku sleeping opposite her and Miroku. _"I knew it was too good to be true."_ she thought with a sigh. _"Oh well, I might as well enjoy it while it lasts." _she decided as shecuddled up with Miroku. This movement woke Miroku up. Sango noticed, but didn't bother to apologize; he was just a dream image after all.

"Good morning beautiful." Miroku said to Sango.

"G'morning." Sango mumbled.Miroku was surprised. He thought Sango would be happier to see him.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" Miroku asked.

"Yes," the huntress replied. "but knowing I'm going to wake up and you won't be there ruins it." Miroku grinned as he gave her a hard pinch. "Ow!" Sango exclaimed. "Why'd you do that? It-"

"Hurt?" Miroku finished for her. Realization dawned upon Sango and a smile crept across her face. She threw her arms around Miroku's neck.

"You're back! Where on earth were you? We were all so worried!" Sango cried waking everyone up. Shippo was the second to notice the monk's presence.

"Miroku!" the kit squealed, hopping over to Miroku and grabbing his robes in a death grip. "I thought you had left for good!"

"You won't get ridda me that easy." he joked back, giving the kit a wink.

"Hey, quit hogging Miroku Sango!" Kagome complained pulling Miroku into a quick hug once Sango released him. "Who do you think you are, running off like that, not saying a word to anybody? Sango and I have been worried sick!"

"Well, _excuse_ me for working towards a cause for the greater good." Miroku said sarcastically.

"What greater good?" Koga asked, not really caring that Miroku's had returned. "You left and came back again."

"Aren't you the observant one?" Miroku said. "Maybe you folk might want to take a look behind you." All the heads in the group turned in unison, and they noticed Kohaku, who didn't want to interrupt Miroku's welcome.

"Kohaku?" Sango said questioningly, tears of joy welling up in her eyes. She ran over to her brother and embraced him. "This has got to be the best day of my life!" Sango said a tad too loudly.

"It's nice to see you to sis." Kohaku replied. Miroku's laid-back and humorous attitude had rubbed off on Kohaku, even though they had only spent a few hours together.

"You…you remember?" Sango asked, her expression of joy turning to confusion. "How?"

"Miroku here filled me in. I'm sorry about what I did, you know…to dad." Kohaku said, his face a mask of shame.

"You didn't do anything Kohaku. It was Naraku, and he will pay." Sango replied. Kohaku chuckled at this.

"Miroku said the exact same thing. I guess great minds think alike."

"That reminds me, I have a few things to say to the monk. Excuse me for a moment Kohaku." Sango said, walking over to Miroku. "Let's run through this, just to make sure I understand what you've been doing while you were gone. You found Naraku's barrier, broke it, rescued my little brother, and got him to remember his past. In short, you walked right into the jaws of the wolf."

"That about sums it up." Miroku said with a proud smile.

"You idiot! You could've been killed! Don't you ever think about your safety? There is such thing as being to selfless you know!" Sango yelled at Miroku, giving him a good chewing out.

"Humph. You're welcome." Miroku said huffily. Sango had a negative attitude toward Miroku for the rest of the day, despite the fact she was overjoyed to see her brother. Inuyasha however managed to break her mood, as afternoon approached.

"Hey, Sango. Can I talk to ya for a second?" Inuyasha asked early in their march.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Don't get too attached to your brother. You know what happened last time. As long as that jewel shard is in his back, he'll still do whatever Naraku tells him." Miroku overheard Inuyasha's comment, even though he was trying to be quiet.

"You mean this jewel shard?" Miroku said with a smirk, pulling the shard out of his robes. "Heads up Kagome." Miroku said as he tossed her the shard. "I found another way to keep him alive." Miroku began to explain, noticing the perplexed expressions on the faces of Inuyasha, Sango, and Kagome. "Of course, I had to get a little help from our old friend Sesshomaru."

"How'd you ever convince my brother to revive a human? He's never considered anything other than a pure blooded demon worth dirt."

"It was easy. I just told him Naraku wouldn't like it." Miroku explained. Their conversation was cut short as a scorpion demon emerged from the ground in front of them. Koga prepared to strike, but Inuyasha stopped him.

"Lemme take this one wolfie. It won't be like last time." Inuyasha said, unsheathing the Tetsiuga. "Hope I still remember how to use this." Inuyasha said as he charged the scorpion. The scorpion had its tail stinger poised to strike, but Inuyasha managed to get out of the way. He decided to make this fight quick and attacked with the Wind Scar. The wind scar easily tore right through the scorpion demon, dividing it into several parts. "Hell, I forgot how easy this was." Inuyasha said cockily, putting the Tetsiuga back in its scabbard. "He have any shards?" he asked Kagome.

"Nope." the beautiful young priestess replied. "Not one." The rest of the day was fairly uneventful, and it just so happened that an ominous black cloud was hovering over the finest residence in the area as night came. Miroku and Sango were the last two awake. Sango ran her finger up and down Miroku's chest seductively.

"What do you say you and I go somewhere a bit more private?" Sango asked with a suggestive tone. Miroku was puzzled.

"I thought you were mad."

"I was, but you did bring me back my brother. That deserves some kind of reward, don't you think?" Sango said with a sly smile on her face.

"I aint gonna argue with you there." Miroku said with a grin, as Sango dragged him by the arm to a spare bedroom.


	13. Pure Breed: Chapter 13

**Pure Breed:** Chapter 13

Kagome woke up to the buzzing of her alarm clock. She bad temperedly brought her fist down upon the clock, breaking it beyond repair. She forgot why she had even bothered to set her alarm clock in the first place, for she never did so in the feudal era before. She tried to go back to sleep, but to no avail, so she decided to wake Inuyasha and the others.

"Inuyasha." she said softly, shaking him lightly. No response. She shook him a little harder. "Inuyasha, it's time to wake up." Still nothing. She shook him vigorously this time, and spoke in a normal volume voice. "Wake up! It's day lazy!" Inuyasha kept snoring away. "Sit boy." Inuyasha left a small crater in the floor.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Inuyasha asked angrily.

"Good morning to you too sunshine!" Koga joked from across the room. Kagome's attempts to wake up Inuyasha had awoken the wolf demons. Kagome lightly shook Kohaku to awaken him as well. Only Sango and Miroku were left, but all soon noticed they weren't in the same room.

"Oy, kid. Go find your sister and Miroku will you?" Inuyasha asked. Kohaku got up to find the couple. Luckily, the residents of the house they were staying in had already been awake for some time, so Kohaku wouldn't have to worry about waking up anyone unintentionally. He checked two rooms and found no one. But in the third room he checked, there were Sango and Miroku. The sight, however, was quite traumatizing to Kohaku. Sango and Miroku were in the same bed, the garments of both strewn randomly about the room. Luckily, both were covered by the blankets, but knowing what the two had been doing was bad enough. Kohaku slammed the door, and walked back to where the rest of the team was; hoping the sound of the door slamming had woken Sango and Miroku up.

"I'm just going to forget I saw any of that." Kohaku said to himself. A few minutes later Sango and Miroku joined the remainder of the gang. Miroku smacked Inuyasha upside the head, for he had fallen asleep again.

"Wake up you bum." Miroku advised Inuyasha, who resisted the temptation to attack the monk.

"Not that he couldn't use some beauty sleep." Shippo chimed in impudently. Inuyasha didn't get the same luxury Inuyasha had given Miroku however. Shippo began to cry. "Wahhhh! Help me!" the poor demon-child wailed as he ran to Kagome for protection.

"Inuyasha, shame on you! Why did you strike Shippo for? He's only a child after all!" Kagome scolded him. Inuyasha responded with his ever-so-famous 'feh'. _"He definitely does not show the makings of a good father." _Kagome thought with a sigh as the group thanked their host and left.

"Where are we going exactly?" Ayame asked. "I've noticed ever since Koga and I joined, we usually don't have any destination in mind."

"You talk as if we were an item or something." Koga complained. Ayame rolled her eyes and continued.

"Why aren't we ever headed for any location in particular?" the red-headed demoness questioned.

"Don't know. We usually have the convenience of other shikon shard possessors coming to us, in order to take our own shards." Miroku explained.

"I haven't noticed any lately." Koga cut in.

"Same here. The only explanation that makes sense is Naraku is the only one with shikon shards besides us." Inuyasha deduced logically.

"That can't be it though." Miroku objected. "If that _were_ the case he would've come after us by now."

"Feh. That _or_ he's waiting for us to come to him. I say we find his castle and attack!" Inuyasha suggested.

"And how, dear pup, do you propose we go about finding his castle? We don't have any leads, you fool." Koga said, making a valid point.

"We have the kid, tick resort! He can tell us where Naraku's castle is, can't you?" Inuyasha asked Kohaku.

"Nope, sorry." Kohaku simply replied.

"What? You little…" Inuyasha made a move to try and beat the information out of Kohaku, but Sango stopped him.

"He wouldn't have even known he was at Naraku's fortress if we hadn't told him so. Our only option is to wait for someone or something that lead us to Naraku." Miroku explained, once again showing his mental superiority over Inuyasha. However at that moment, as if on cue, Kagura appeared overhead and descended upon the group. Everyone took a fighting stance, but Kagura tossed her fan at the feet of Inuyasha.

"Oh, spare me the formalities. I'm not here to kill you. I want to help you out." Kagura said, obviously annoyed that Inuyasha and the others saw her as Naraku's lap dog.

"Why should we trust you to help us? So you can slit our throats when our guard is down?" Inuyasha said, drawing the Tetsiuga.

"As tempting as that sounds, I'll pass. You have my weapon, what could I possibly do to you?" Kagura responded.

"Whatever Naraku ordered you to do. It seems to be a bad trend." Inuyasha said, raising the Tetsiuga to strike.

"SIT!" Inuyasha flew to the floor before he could make his move.

"What the hell Kagome? Why are you defending her?" Inuyasha asked, hating his collar now more than ever.

"She's willing to help, and we could use it. Just stay down and keep your mouth shut!" Kagome yelled commandingly.

"Who do you think you're ordering around wench?"

"Sit, sit, sit!" Kagome gave her command, leaving another hole where Inuyasha lay.

"Oh, _he's_ a keeper alright." Kagura said sarcastically.

"That's not the topic under discussion right now. Speak your piece, I'm listening." Kagome said impatiently.

"Here's what I'm willing to do."


	14. Pure Breed: Chapter 14

**Pure Breed: **Chapter 14

"Like hell!"

"But Inu-"

"Stay outta this Kagome! It's none of your concern." The irritated Inuyasha shot back at Kagome. Kagura had spent the last thirty minutes explaining her offer of assistance, and Inuyasha, being Inuyasha didn't like the sound of it one bit.

"None of my concern? Last time I checked I was part of this team to. What I don't remember is who voted you leader of this outfit. Considering your amazing people skills, it would probably be better for you to _sit_ out negotiations and leave them to someone more agreeable." Kagome said leaving Inuyasha with a face full of dirt. "Kagura is offering to lead us to Naraku and is asking nothing in return."

"That's the problem!" Inuyasha argued. "It's too easy. This stinks of Naraku's schemes."

"I hate to rush this, but if I don't get back soon Naraku will know something is up. I told him I was going out on a routine possession" Kagura interrupted.

"I have to admit, Rover here has a good point. Why would Kagura offer to lead us to Naraku for nothing?" Koga asked.

"That's should be obvious." Kagura responded with a snort. The team just stared at her blankly. "Don't tell me you have no clue what my motive is for leading you to Naraku's castle."

"So you can stab us in the back at the last second!" Inuyasha yelled at her, earning another thorough sitting.

"You people really think I serve Naraku out of free will? I thought you had more in your heads than air, especially you, monky monk." she taunted, obviously referring to Miroku by using 'monky monk'.

"You haven't had any problems so far." Miroku retorted, not enjoying his new nickname, knowing Shippo, Sango, and Kagome would monopolize off that opportunity.

"That's because he'll kill me if I disobey him. He has my heart, and until Naraku lies dead he has my life in his hands." Kagura explained.

"Why didn't you say so earlier? Let's get moving." Inuyasha said ecstatically, jumping up from his sitting hole. Kagome rolled her eyes at Inuyasha's sudden change of opinion.

"I'll be back sometime this week. Naraku will ask Kanna to monitor me any second, and if he discovers what I'm up to, I'm toast." Kagura bid the group farewell and flew off on her feather. Miroku grinned as the wind sorceress flew away.

"Kagura doesn't seem all too bad." Miroku said nonchalantly. "At least she can recognize a smart fellow when she sees one."

"Whatever monkey monk." Shippo said with a playful grin.

"Don't call me that Shippo." Miroku warned.

"Miroku the monky monk, Miroku the monky monk!" Shippo sang as he bounced about.

"Lets get back to the village. We could use a few days rest before facing Naraku." Sango suggested, saving Miroku more taunting from the energetic kit.

It was night and Koga and the wolf demons slept in one hut, Sango and Miroku in another, and Kagome in a third. Inuyasha was the only one not asleep. He sat in his tree, looking up towards the sky, thinking, as he usually did at night.

"Hey." Kagome called from behind Inuyasha. Inuyasha turned to face Kagome.

"Hey." Inuyasha replied. "I thought you were asleep."

"Nope. I can't sleep. Mind if I join you?" Kagome asked walking to the base of the tree Inuyasha was in.

"Do what you want." Inuyasha said, feigning indifference. He helped Kagome hoist herself up to the low limb Inuyasha sat upon. "What's on your mind? You usually don't have any problems sleeping." Inuyasha asked.

"Since when do you care how I feel?" Kagome responded.

"You can't answer a question with another question and I've cared how you felt since now. Now, spill. What's the problem?" Inuyasha persisted.

"Home." Kagome answered simply.

"What about it?" Kagome gave him a quizzical look.

"You really want to know?" Inuyasha nodded. "Really?" Another nod. "Well," Kagome began, "I'm just wondering what's going to happen after we beat Naraku."

"What would be different about life? I always assumed it would be the same as normal, just we'd be able to relax more." Inuyasha said.

"But what about my home? What about the present?" Kagome cried.

"What about it?" Inuyasha asked once again, being the oh-so intelligent person he is.

"I guess I can go back and finish school." This got Inuyasha's attention.

"What? You can't go back! We need you here!" Inuyasha screamed in despair.

"Why? There won't be anymore shards to find. You guys won't need me."

"Yes we will." Inuyasha protested.

"What for?" Kagome inquired.

"Uh…" Inuyasha mumbled, desperately racking his brain for a reason.

"See? I won't be needed in this era anymore, since you won't need your 'shard detector'." Kagome said plain as day. "I'd still come and visit. I just won't be around as much as I usually am."

"But I want you to stay." Inuyasha began to pout like a spoiled child.

"What for? No more shards remember?"

"You know why." Inuyasha said stubbornly.

"Who, me?" Kagome said innocently. "Oh no. I'm afraid I don't have the slightest idea why you'd want me to stay."

"Do I have to say it?" Inuyasha complained.

"Yes." Kagome said.

"I want you to stay because I…I, I, I, I…" Inuyasha stuttered.

"Cummon, you've already said it once. It can't be_ that_ difficult." Kagome commented.

"Gimme a break. I'm new at this." Inuyasha took a big breath and continued. "I want you to stay because I love you Kagome. I love you and I don't know what I'd do with myself if you were to leave. Will you stay?"

"Of course I'll stay! You didn't think I was serious when I said I'd leave did you?" Kagome laughed. Inuyasha turned away and huffed.

"That was a dirty trick." Inuyasha pouted. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha and rolled off the limb they were on. Kagome landed on top of Inuyasha.

"How bout I make it up to you?" Kagome said in a seductive tone. Inuyasha's expression changed to a smirk.

"I think I can live with that."


	15. Pure Breed: Chapter 15

**Pure Breed: **Chapter 15

Inuyasha woke up the next morning still under the tree he and Kagome had sat in last night. Inuyasha's fire rat robe covered them both. It took Inuyasha a few moments to notice the sun was already high in the sky, and he and Kagome had very little covering either of them, out in the open no less. He shook Kagome rather vigorously. "Kagome, wake up! Quick!"

"Five more minutes." Kagome mumbled sleepily.

"We don't have five more minutes! Koga or Miroku or Sango will show up any second and-"

"So what?" Kagome grumbled, obviously worn out by last nights 'events'.

"May I remind you were out in the open and uh…inadequately dressed?" Inuyasha said in his annoyed tone.

"Fine, as long as you quit complaining." Kagome said grumpily as she struggled into her school uniform. Kagome, like most teenagers was anything but a morning person. Once they were both garbed the couple headed back to the village. They made there way towards a crowd to see what the commotion was about. They center of attention was none other than Miroku, who was jovially giving out palm readings, as he often liked to do whenever the group was settled at a village.

"Your lines tell me this years harvest will be great and prosperous." Miroku said, studying the palm of a man who looked like he was in his early thirties. Kagome and Inuyasha walked over to the monk with looks of fury on their faces.

"What do you think yer doin' monk?" Inuyasha asked, annoyed.

"Slaying the dragon of the keep. What does it look like I'm doing?" Miroku responded sarcastically. Kagome slapped him, knowing that's what Sango would do if she were around.

"I believe you're forgetting about a certain demon slayer who will be crushed when she hears about this." Kagome scolded.

"It's not like I'm flirting or anything. Besides, don't you have any hobbies Kagome? Like those 'homework' and 'test' things you're always going on about." Miroku said in his defense. Noticing he had abandoned some of his usual palm reading antics, Kagome and Inuyasha decided to let it go for the time being. Miroku continued reading the palms of whoever was in line.

"You have prosperous lines indeed. You will enjoy a long life and will be blessed with many children." He told a young girl about the age of fifteen.

"Maybe we ought to go back to my hut and test that theory." the girl replied seductively. Miroku gave her a quizzical look. He was confused. _Now_ was when the women wanted to bear his children? After he had a girlfriend and when he _didn't _ask?

"You're joking." Miroku replied, hoping she was. The young woman giggled.

"No I'm quite serious Lord Miroku." Miroku took a second look at the girl.

"K-k-Koharu?" he managed to stutter out. Koharu threw her arms around Miroku's neck and hugged him tightly, almost cutting off his air flow.

"You remember me! I'm so glad to see you again Lord Miroku!" Koharu cried as Miroku tried desperately to break her vice-grip. When he finally loosened her arms from around his neck, Miroku asked:

"What on earth are you doing here? What happened to the village we left you in?"

"It was attacked by bandits. I traveled and heard of a village where the half-breed Inuyasha, a dog demon with many shikon jewel shards resided. I remembered you were traveling with him last time I saw you, so I came here." Koharu replied happily, giving Miroku another hug that was a tad too tight. Miroku pulled her off him.

"I'd love to catch up with you, but I must leave for reasons I will explain later!" Miroku spat out in a frightened stutter. He quickly made his way back to Kaede's hut, where the rest of the group was eating a stew Kaede had prepared for lunch. She poured Miroku a bowl and he sat down and began eating. Sango and Kagome both noticed the shocked and concerned look on his face as he nervously ate.

"You okay Miroku?" Kagome inquired. "You don't look so good." Miroku put on a plastic smile and laughed nervously.

"Heh heh. Actually, you won't believe who I just ran into."

"Who?" asked Sango.

"Koharu." Miroku replied.

"_Who?_" Sango asked again, jealous anger now present in her voice. "You had better be joking Miroku."

"Come now Sango! You don't suspect me of anything unorthodox do you?" Miroku asked nervously.

"Who's Koharu?" Koga whispered to Kagome. Kagome whispered back to Koga the whole story about Koharu. This caused Koga to laugh. "I wouldn't have expected _you_ to be a ladies man Miroku!" Koga chuckled. Miroku, however, didn't hear. He was busy trying to convince Sango nothing had happened between him and Koharu.

"Please Sango! It's not my fault Koharu fell victim of my natural good looks! I don't even like it!" Miroku vainly tried to reason with her.

"You'd love me to believe that, wouldn't you?" Sango shot back.

"Only because it's the truth! I swear!" Miroku pleaded. Kagome rolled her eyes. _"And I thought Inuyasha got jealous easily!" _she thought.

"Whatever." Sango replied. Miroku sulked as he finished his lunch. Since he wasn't in a friendly environment, he got up and left.

"I'm off." he said. "I'll be back later."

"Where are you off to? Back to your girlfriend?" Sango snapped. Miroku didn't answer and left. "Feh. Stupid, cheating, lecherous monk!" Sango continued to grumble as she took another bite of her stew.

"Good Lord Sango!" Inuyasha said after a few seconds of stunned silence. "What was_ that_ for?"

"What do you think? You heard what he said. He's probably been sneaking around behind my back for ages. I can't believe I actually trusted him." she responded.

"I dunno. All he said was he happened to meet that girl. Was it really necessary to blow up in his face like that?" Kagome added.

"You know how he is. Besides, I can read him like a book. He wouldn't have acted so nervous when he came in if he didn't have anything to hide. You're giving him more credit than he's worth." Sango simply stated.

Miroku pushed back the thin screen that was the entrance to Koharu's hut.

"Are you there Koharu?" Miroku asked as he entered the hut.

"I'm here alright." Koharu said as she walked towards Miroku. She put her arms around him again and continued. "Now, where were we?" She leaned in to kiss him but Miroku backed away.

"Uh, Koharu I'm not really sure how to break this to you but-" Miroku got no further. Koharu had pulled him back towards her and gave him a deep kiss. Miroku wanted desperately to break it, or push her away, but his body wouldn't obey his mind. He finally managed to push her away, due to the fact he was nearly out of air. "Koharu," Miroku gasped out while breathing heavily, "I can't do this." Koharu's smile quickly turned to a look of concern.

"You can't? Why not?" Koharu asked innocently. She was very confused, because even though she thought Miroku really did love her, she was as aware of his lecherous nature as anyone.

"Uh…well, you see Koharu, the thing is I, uh… sort of have a... well…" he stuttered out.

"What? Tell me!" Koharu cried.

"I'm sorry Koharu, but I'm sort of already with somebody." Miroku said gravely.

"You are? Who?" the young peasant girl asked, her eyes welling up with tears.

"Please don't cry Koharu. I'm sorry, but when I promised you I'd return to be with you, I didn't think I could love anyone else." Miroku apologized, but it didn't help Koharu's mood at all. She buried her face in Miroku's robes.

"But you promised!" she sobbed.

"I know. I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

Meanwhile, back at Kaede's hut, Sango was rethinking whether she really had the right to get so angry at Miroku earlier. She had thought Miroku had left her before, and it turned out he had left to save her brother from an evil demon. Besides, if he had wanted to keep anything secret, he wouldn't have told the group he met Koharu again in the first place. She decided to go find Miroku and apologize. _"He'll forgive me." _she thought confidently as she left the hut. _"He does love me after all."_


	16. Pure Breed: Chapter 16

**Pure Breed:** Chapter 16

"Miroku? Miroku!" Sango frowned as there was no response to her call. She had been looking for Miroku for almost an hour now, but to no avail. The village was so small, she was sure it wouldn't be too hard to find. She was wrong. Miroku would usually be attracting a large (and mostly female) crowd with his palm readings, as it was his favorite thing to do when the group stopped in a village, but Sango saw no crowd. _"How typical! The one time I wouldn't mind his flirting, and he's not flirting."_ Sango sat down on a stump, dejected. "Now what am I supposed to do?" she asked herself out loud.

"Oh I've got a few ideas of who, uh…I mean what you could do." a familiar voice whispered in her ear. Sango jumped up from her sitting position in shock.

"Great Buddha, Miroku! Don't startle me like that." Sango said. "Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you."

"You were looking for me? Why?" Miroku asked nervously, fearing she might want to chew him out some more. She walked over to Miroku and hugged him.

"I'm sorry for how angry I got before. I had no right to accuse you of cheating on me without any evidence." Sango apologized. Miroku hugged back.

"It's okay Sango. Women have the tendency to get jealous over me easily." Miroku responded with one of his grins. Sango rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Anyways, where were you all this time?" Sango inquired.

"Uh…Koharu's?" Miroku responded with a tremble in his voice.

"WHAT!" Sango yelled. "And what, pray tell, where you doing there?"

"Nothing!" Miroku cried. "Nothing too important anyway." Sango slapped Miroku, flooring him.

"Just when I was beginning to think you had become a decent person! Go to hell, you lying, cheating lecher! You and I are through!" Sango screamed at him. She gave him a kick for good measure, and left.

Back at Kaede's hut Kagome was trying to do her math homework, but her concentration was broken by Inuyasha's foot tapping.

"What the hell is taking that damned witch so long? I bet she isn't even planning to tell us where Naraku is." Inuyasha complained.

"It's only been a day. Be patient." Kagome advised the irritated Inuyasha.

"I've been plenty patient already! Naraku should be dead by now!" Inuyasha growled in response.

"Can't you gripe somewhere else? I'm trying to do my homework here." Kagome said.

"I'll gripe wherever the hell I want wench!" Inuyasha shot back.

"SIT!" Kagome screamed, leaving Inuyasha to catch up with his old friend, dirt. _"I should apologize to Miroku and Sango. Now I know what they have to put up with every time I go home." _Kagome thought.

"One day, I will get revenge." Inuyasha threatened Kagome, already recovering from his sit.

"You never learn! Sit boy." Inuyasha's rosary glowed, and he shot back into the soil. "Besides, you know you'd never hurt me, not for the world."

"Don't be so sure wench. Why wouldn't I?" Inuyasha smirked, even though he was still attempting to scrape his splattered remains off the floor of the hut.

"Because you looooove her!" Shippo interrupted with his taunting, once again.

"Shut up runt! When did I say I loved her?" Inuyasha asked.

"The day before you turned human. And the night by the fire. And yesterday night. And- Wahhhhhhh!" Shippo began to cry. Inuyasha had hit Shippo over the head.

"Who asked you?" Inuyasha roared at Shippo.

"You did!"

"I did not!"

"Prove you didn't!

"Feh."

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP?" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Sorry Kagome." Shippo mumbled ashamedly.

"Feh, whatever."

"Thank you." said Kagome as she continued her geometry. Sango angrily stomped into the hut, hot tears of rage trickling down her cheeks. This broke Kagome's two seconds of silence, but she forgot all about her geometry homework upon seeing Sango's tear-stained face. "Sango, have you been crying?" Kagome questioned. Sango silently nodded.

"What happened? Did you find Miroku?" Shippo interrogated, bouncing over to Sango.

"Don't. Ever. Mention. That. Worthless. Cheating. Lying. Bastard. To. Me. Again." Sango ground out, putting emphasis on every word.

"Oh great. What did he do this time?" Inuyasha asked in a tired tone. Sango's words came out in sobs when she spoke.

"He…he went to…t-to go s-see K-k-k-Koharu a-and t-they, they…" Sango sputtered out.

"Oh, sweet Gotama." Kagome whispered, her face expressing nothing less than total shock.

"That's it." Inuyasha said, putting his foot down. "He's gone too far this time." He made a move to leave the hut.

"Where are you going?" Kagome asked, while Sango wept uncontrollably into Kagome's shirt.

"I'm going to find that bastard, and he's gonna learn he's crossed the line. The hard way." Inuyasha responded. Kohaku got up as well, hefting his chain sickle.

"I'm coming too. No one does this to my sister." Kohaku boldly said. He followed Inuyasha out of the hut.

"Don't worry Sango." Kagome chided. "Miroku won't get away with this unscathed."

Miroku was desperately searching for Sango, just as she had been looking for him less than fifteen minutes earlier. _"Damn it. She's not here either."_ The hapless monk thought as he looked around, three-hundred sixty degrees. _"I need to find her and set this whole misunderstanding straight, FAST!" _he thought desperately. He turned again and walked smack into Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, Kohaku, I'm glad I found you. Have you seen Sango? I really need to talk with her." Miroku began.

"Yeah we've seen her. And I'd say you've done enough damage already." Inuyasha said in a low, dangerous tone.

"My sister doesn't want to talk to you. And you don't deserve the opportunity either." Kohaku growled, sounding every bit as dangerous as Inuyasha.

"_Oh, god. She must've told them."_ Look, guys, this is all a big misunderstanding, you see-" Miroku got cut off before he could explain himself.

"You will speak only when you're spoken to!" Inuyasha said, sharp as a serpents tooth. "Sango has put up with you and you're perverted actions for almost a year now, and she still loved you despite all the things you did to hurt her. You groped her, flirted and asked other women to bear your freakin' child, and she forgave you for all of it. But you've crossed the line this time." Inuyasha emphasized his words by shoving Miroku roughly. "What you've done doesn't deserve to be forgiven. You are the most despicable piece of scum to ever walk the earth." He shoved Miroku again. "Are you happy now? Glad you finally found some poor, innocent, gullible little girl to bear your child? I feel sorry for the boy, cause he'll turn out just as worthless as his father!" Another shove, harder this time." Words don't even begin to describe how low you've gone Miroku. You aren't even worthy to lick her shoes. How would you feel if Sango went off and slept with another man, huh? How would that make you feel? I don't see how anyone could be fool enough to fall in love with such a disgusting hell spawn like you!" Inuyasha slugged Miroku across the face, knocking loose a tooth. Kohaku whipped the weighted end of his chain around Miroku's feet, causing the monk to stumble. Inuyasha and Kohaku bound Miroku's hands to his side with Kohaku's chain. There was enough slack to bind his legs together as well, so he could barely move. By the time Inuyasha and Kohaku were finished with him, he had been beaten so savagely he was barely able to maintain consciousness.

"Maybe now you have a small taste of how bad my sister feels. If you're smart you'll stay the hell away from her from now on, unless you want to receive ten times the magnitude of the pain you feel now." Kohaku said, to the battered, broken and bleeding monk.

"Next time, we won't be so forgiving about it. Let's go Kohaku." Inuyasha added. The last thing Miroku saw before he passed out was Inuyasha and Kohaku walking back towards Kaede's hut.

When Miroku awoke, it was night, and a steady rain was falling. Kohaku had unbound him before he returned to the hut, so Miroku could move himself again. Blood had caked across his forehead, and there were large bruises in several spots on his torso. With the support of his staff he was able to stand, despite the fact that his right tibia and left fibula had both been broken. He hobbled his way to the hut where he and Sango had stayed the night before. When he reached the door, he saw through the screen that Sango was still awake, staring at the small cabin fire with sad eyes.

"S-Sango…" Miroku managed to wheeze out as he entered the hut. Sango turned and looked at what at first site appeared to be a demon from the deepest depths of the seventh hell.

"Oh my god! Miroku!" Sango screamed as she rushed over to him. "What on earth happened to you?" Miroku passed out again from exhaustion, before he could respond.

Miroku woke a second time, from the deepest sleep he had ever experienced. It was dawn of the next day, and he was on a futon on the floor of Sango's hut. Kagome was leaning over him, trying to force some aspirin down his throat. "Hopefully, this will dull the pain a little. I still can't believe you two did this to him! Are you insane? You nearly killed him!" he heard Kagome's voice say.

"He deserved it." was the response. Miroku couldn't tell if it was Kohaku of Inuyasha who had said that. He could also hear Sango's strangled sobs from the corner.

"This is all my fault. I should've stopped you. I could've but no, I just had to let Miroku get his just dessert." Miroku's eyes snapped open, startling Kagome. She jumped back, but calmed quickly.

"He's awake." she said. Before she was even finished with the two words, Sango had already rushed over and threw her arms around Miroku, unknowingly applying pressure to several of his injuries. Every feeling of anger or spite Sango felt towards the unjustly punished monk had been replaced by worry and concern the second he appeared at her door, beaten, half-dead and barely able to walk.

"I'm so glad you're alright! If I had known they were going to do this to you I would've stopped them. I'm so sorry! Please forgive me Miroku!" Sango cried, her face buried in his robe. Miroku was too weak to speak, but he let out a slow moan in response.

"Let go Sango. I think you're hurting him." Kagome said calmly. Sango let go. "Can you talk Miroku?" Kagome asked. He shook his head. Miroku looked like a mummy. He had splints on both his legs, bandages wrapped around the upper half of his head and his abdomen. He also had over a dozen grafts on his upper torso, one in every spot he had been bruised. Sango stood up and left the hut. As much has she hated it, she knew Koharu's presence would comfort Miroku. She was in deep thought as she made her way towards the young girls hut.

"_Why do I find it so hard to go and get Koharu? Why does it feel like I don't want her to be near Miroku?" _she thought.

"_Because you still love him, stupid girl." _her conscience told her.

"_No I don't. He cheated on me. He lied to me. He betrayed my trust." _the huntress retaliated in her mind.

"_So what? You can't control who you love, no matter how illogical it is to love them"_

"_Shut up. You're wrong. I don't love him anymore."_

"_Sure. You just keep telling yourself that." _ Sango snapped out of la la land as she entered Koharu's hut.


	17. Pure Breed: Chapter 17

**Pure Breed: **Chapter 17

Koharu had a look of concerned worry on her face. Sango had told her the story of how Miroku had gotten into his current state. "So I suppose you want to go see Lord Miroku now?" Sango asked.

"Yes, but I'm afraid you have the wrong idea. Lord Miroku was out reading palms earlier, that's how I happened to come across him and well…I sort of came onto him." Koharu said with a blush. "But when he came to see me again later, we didn't well…you know. He came to tell me that he couldn't be with me, because he was deeply in love with someone else." Koharu poked Sango on her forehead. "You." The young girl finished.

"Y-you're sure he was talking about me?" Sango stuttered.

"Yeah." Koharu sighed; obviously a bit disappointed Sango was going to drag the topic on further. "Don't know who else he could've been talking about. Besides, you said you're name was Sango, right? That's what he called her."

"Oh god." was all Sango could muster in response. Koharu stood up.

"'Oh god' is right. Let's go. I think you owe him one hell of an apology." Koharu said in a grave tone.

"Right. Let's go." Sango agreed as they both left Koharu's hut.

When they reached Sango and Miroku's hut, Miroku was playing a game of cards with Shippo and Kagome. Kaede had administered a healing spell to speed his recovery, though he was still a ways from being totally recovered. "Uh, Miroku?" Sango asked cautiously. Miroku didn't respond. As far as he knew, Sango still wanted nothing to do with him. Sango walked closer and rapped her fist on Miroku's head three times. "Hello? Anyone home up there?"

"I'm busy." Miroku asked, turning around toward Sango. "Can this wait?" Sango kneeled down so she was level with Miroku.

"No." she simply responded, then threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. Miroku was stunned. Was this really the same girl who had gotten him beaten to a bloody pulp not twenty-four hours ago?

"What was that for?" Miroku asked when Sango finally pulled away.

"To apologize. Koharu explained the whole situation to me. I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?" Sango pleaded, downcast.

"Gee, I don't know. I might need a little more convincing." Miroku said with a sly grin. Sango laughed.

"Later, stud. Besides, Koharu is here to see you." Sango replied. Shippo hopped over onto Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Hey, Inuyasha. What's Miroku talking about, more convincing?" Shippo asked.

"I'll tell you when you're older." Inuyasha answered.

"That's what you always say! I wanna know now!" Shippo whined. Koharu ignored the complaints of the kit as she noticed Miroku's head wound, which had been unwrapped, revealing a scar.

"Are you alright Lord Miroku? That head wound doesn't look to good." Koharu asked, concerned.

"I've been better. Maybe you can kiss it later to make it feel all better." Miroku joked, his trademark lecher's grin plastered on his face. At this comment Sango balled her hand into a fist and got a vein in her forehead, which was noticed by all. "Lighten up Sango. I'm just joking."

"Now that we know the hard facts, have anything you want to say to Miroku, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, implying an apology.

"No. What would I have to say?"

"I dunno. Maybe sit?" Kagome said, activating Inuyasha's collar.

"Fine, I'm sorry." Inuyasha said. "_Damn wench._" Inuyasha muttered under his breath after apologizing.

"It's okay. You're the type one would expect an over reaction from." Miroku said coolly.

"Over reaction? I didn't over-react. What would you have done if I had cheated on Kagome?" Inuyasha yelled in his defense.

"Well, let me count how many times you've gone to see Lady Kikyo before I respond." Miroku countered.

"Feh, whatever." Inuyasha griped as he sulked off back to his own hut. After a while the rest followed suit and returned to there respective residences, until only Sango and Miroku were left.

"So, how much more 'convincing' do you need before I'm ready to be forgiven?" Sango asked, with her own version of a perverted grin. "_God, my mind has become just as dirty as his!"_

"Oh, quite some. When you think about it, I actually got beat for doing something I should receive a medal for, rather than an atrocity." Miroku smiled.

"Oh come on, was it really hard to resist?" Sango questioned.

"Let's see, healthy, young, beautiful girl with the hots for me, against you. Hmmm…I suppose it wasn't _too _difficult." Miroku said, with his genuine grin.

"Oh spare me the sweet talk." Sango said rolling her eyes. "Am I going to get to make penance for what I did or what?"

"My apologies. Carry on." Miroku replied, his grin growing.


	18. Pure Breed: Chapter 18

**Pure Breed:** Chapter 18

Inuyasha was growing impatient again. He was sprawled out across the floor of Kaede's hut in his bizarre sulking position with his normal irate expression on his face.

"Damnit all! When is that damned wench going to show up again? I'm sick of waiting!" Inuyasha complained.

"Quit being so impatient mutt. Enjoy the rest you're getting while you can." Koga advised.

"Why the hell should I? I'm not scared of Naraku, like _some_ people." Inuyasha said.

"And who, pray tell, is scared of Naraku, dear pup?" Koga asked, angered by Inuyasha's insult.

"Feh. All's I know is his name starts with a 'k' and ends in 'oga'."

"What on earth makes you think I would be scared of a low-life half-breed like Naraku?"

"Enough already! You two are like children." Kagome cut in, ending the argument.

"Sorry Kagome." Koga apologized.

"Shut up wench!" Inuyasha yelled, jumping up from his former position.

"SIT!"

"One day, I will get revenge." a fuming Inuyasha said, pulling himself out of the small indentation in the ground that would come with every sit, he received.

"We come at a bad time?" a jovial Miroku asked, appearing in the doorway with his arm casually slung around Sango's shoulder.

"Shut up Miroku. Where have you guys been anyhow?" Inuyasha asked, dusting himself off. Upon noticing the blush that had sneaked its way on Sango's cheeks and the long 'Uh' trailed on by Miroku, Inuyasha interrupted. "Wait, don't say it. Something tells me I don't want to know."

Kagome had also noticed the change in mood by Sango and her monk. "Hey Sango, pink is definitely your color." Kagome joked.

"Feh." Sango replied in a very Inuyasha-like manner.

"I'm going hunting. I'm sick of your human food. Who likes their meat cooked?" Koga used as an excuse to leave, not bothering to mention he was bored out of his skull.

"I'll come with." Ayame said, getting up and following Koga, being obsessed with him as she was. Ginta and Hakkaku brought up the rear, both being rather toadying to their leader and his 'woman' which was now what they called Ayame, though it earned them a bash over the head if Koga happened to hear them. This left the original Inu-group, plus Kohaku, alone. Before Inuyasha could resume his complaining about the wait of Kagura's arrival, Miroku brought up a question for the disgruntled ex-hanyou.

"Inuyasha, what are you going to wish for once the shikon jewel is restored? I trust you have abandoned your hopes of becoming a true demon?" the monk asked earnestly.

"Yeah." Inuyasha confirmed, to everyone's relief. "I don't know. I haven't really thought about it much. The thought of wishing away your wind tunnel crossed my mind, but the slaying of Naraku alone should take care of that. I also considered wishing Sango's kid bro back in his normal state of mind, but that's been taken care of as well." Inuyasha paused as he pondered the question for another moment. He suddenly flashed a triumphant grin, surprised at his own brilliance. "Well," he said, stroking his rosary, "I've been thinking about how I could take the edge off these babies for awhile now."

"Really?" Shippo asked. "You manage to get sat so often I had begun to believe you liked it!" the kitsune demon added with his usual impudence.

"That's bloody brilliant!" Miroku added, getting in his two-cents, as he usually thought necessary. "I would've never have thought such a smart idea would exit _your_ mouth Inuyasha."

A vein appeared in Inuyasha's forehead at this. "What's that supposed to mean?" he yelled. As Miroku tried to explain his remark to Inuyasha, a scheme had formulated in the mind of Sango. A scheme so evil and diabolical, one would've thought it from the mind of Naraku himself.

"Hey Kagome," Sango began with a mischievous grin on her face. "Since Inuyasha is going to dispel the magic from his prayer beads, I think you should get as much use out of it as you can. Don't you?"

"Oh yes." Kagome replied. "I agree entirely." Inuyasha fell back under Kagome's gleefully evil expression.

"Ka-ka-Kagome… you- you wouldn't, p-please d-d-don't…" She showed no mercy.

"Sit boy!" CRASH!

"Ahhh! Wench!"

"Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit!" Kagome yelled with gusto.

"Enjoy it while it lasts wench!" said Inuyasha, nursing a bleeding nose.

"Okay!" Kagome responded as she let loose another string of sits. Sango, Kohaku and Shippo watched the spectacle with much amusement, but Miroku had his sights on something else, namely, Sango's backside. Upon being groped Sango's attention shifted immediately. Miroku received a slap across the face and a bonk on the head from Kohaku's chain-scythe simultaneously.

"We can deal with this to ways Miroku. You can remove your hand from my ass, or I can remove your hand from your arm." Knowing this was no idle threat, Miroku retired.

"I come at a bad time?" The six turned to notice Kagura standing in the doorway of the hut.

"How long have you been standing there?" Kagome asked, stopping the relentless sittings.

"Oh, about twenty minutes." the wind sorceress said.

"At last!" Inuyasha exclaimed, leaping out of the small crater he left in the ground. "You certainly took your time!"

"I apologize, but Naraku is being ever cautious since you become strong enough to break the shield he raised. "

"I'll go fetch the wolf demon tribe!" Shippo yelled as he bounded off towards the woods outside the village. Sango hurried off to the hut she and Miroku were sharing to get her armor and weapons. She returned momentarily in full battle garb, and Shippo and the wolf demons were already waiting with the rest.

"Lead us to Naraku's lair!" Inuyasha demanded. "Today is the day we avenge our losses!" Kagura took off on her feather with Inuyasha and the rest not far behind.

**A/N:** Sorry I took so long to get to the battle chapter. I just thought a few filler chapters would be fun to write, while also helping to build the suspense. The battle will be in the next chapter, but it might span over more than one chapter. The end of the battle will not be the final chapter either. I will continue writing this story as long as I get ideas.


	19. Pure Breed: Chapter 19

**Pure Breed: **Chapter 19

"This is it."

Kagura had led Inuyasha and the rest to Naraku's castle. They now all stood right before his barrier. "How come I don't smell him then?" Koga asked.

"Oh I dunno, why on earth wouldn't you be able to smell Naraku through a concealing shield?" Inuyasha said sarcastically. "Watch wolfie. Time for me to show you what true power is!" Inuyasha unsheathed his Tetsiuga, which transformed into the 'wolf's fang' thanks to the shikon jewel shard still embedded in it. The blade began to glow, and then turned to a deep blood scarlet. "WIND SCAR!" bellowed Inuyasha as the true destructive power of the Tetsiuga obliterated Naraku's barrier. With the concealing spell broken, Naraku's majestic estate now appeared before them. All charged, with the exception of Inuyasha, who grabbed Kagome's shoulder before she could follow. "Here, take this." Inuyasha said, shedding his fire rat robe. "You need the protection more than me."

"But Inu-"

"Don't argue wench, just take it!" Inuyasha cut Kagome off before she could finish.

"But you're human now! You need this just as much as I do." Kagome offered the robe back to Inuyasha. Inuyasha shoved the robe back into Kagome's arms.

"I told you not to argue. Just wear it." Before Kagome could protest further, Inuyasha followed the rest of the group through the gates. Kagome reluctantly donned the robe and quickly followed suit.

The grounds were as silent as a ghost town. Inuyasha and company slowly approached the largest building that stood in the center. Suddenly, twin tentacles shot out of the doorway, tossing Koga and Sango aside like rag dolls. Naraku stepped out, flanked by his venomous insects. Before Sango or Koga could regain their composure, countless demons cascaded out from behind Naraku. They rushed to form a solid wall in front of Naraku, so no attack Inuyasha or any of the others could muster would harm him.

"WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha unleashed his devastating attack, but hundreds of demons rushed to replace the ones, that were destroyed._ "Shit!"_ Inuyasha thought. "We can't keep fighting like this!" Inuyasha yelled to his companions, who were already be coming very frustrated at having to battle the seemingly endless horde Naraku had at his disposal. "We need to take Naraku down first! He'll escape by the time we'll have finished with this rabble!"

"And how are we supposed get to Naraku when all these demons are in our way?" Koga hollered back, while neatly kicking off the head of an ogre.

"Childs play." Miroku said as he ripped the prayer beads off his right wrist.

"No you idiot!" Inuyasha shouted, but it was too late. The demon horde was already being sucked in to Miroku's wind tunnel, along with the poisonous samiyosho. Miroku sealed his vortex once every last demon of the massive army had disappeared into the endless void. Miroku fell to his knees, his skin becoming pale due to the massive volume of venom he had absorbed. Naraku now stood alone to face Inuyasha and the other members of the group. One of Naraku's tentacle slid over to where Miroku was and wrapped around the monks throat, dragging him over to Naraku, their faces centimeters apart.

"You're going to regret that houshi." Naraku hissed. Quick as lightning, another tentacle shot forward, burying itself deep in Miroku's torso. Naraku tossed him aside. "Now you won't need to bear watching your dear friends die. Especially that pretty little demon slayer of yours." Naraku taunted Miroku's still form. A purifying arrow suddenly tore Naraku's baboon pelt off him, revealing his true form, and missing his heart by mere inches. Sango began to charge toward Naraku, her katana drawn. Seeing Miroku die had pushed her over the edge. Naraku parried her strike and struck her aside with one of the red mantis-like appendages that grew out of his back. "Since you're so eager to join your monk, I'll assist you!" His mantis arm reached towards her again, but Inuyasha dashed forward and sever it before it got to Sango.

"Pick on someone more your match, you bastard." Inuyasha said through grit teeth.

"It makes no difference to me which of you dies first." Naraku smiled, growing back the mantis arm Inuyasha had cut off. Naraku made a move to strike, but Inuyasha was faster.

"WIND SCAR!" The force of the wind scar blew off most of Naraku's body, but it was easily regenerated.

"No matter how many times you cut me, the same thing will- garrrrgh!" Naraku's sentence was cut off by Koga's tight grip. While Naraku was busy fighting Inuyasha, Koga had come up from behind and now had both his arms and legs wrapped around Naraku's throat in a submission stranglehold. Naraku dug both his mantis arms into Koga's back, but the wolf demon didn't budge.

"What are you waiting for dog? Kill him!" Koga shouted angrily at his former rival. Inuyasha didn't need to be told twice. Not wasting another second he drove the Tetsiuga through Naraku's heart. Naraku fell limp to the ground, unable to battle with such a grievous injury.

"G-go to hell, you dirty half-breed." Naraku managed to choke out, even though he had begun to cough up blood.

"You first." Inuyasha replied. Koga released his hold on Naraku's throat and two of Kagome's arrows purified what was left of Naraku into nothingness.

"Did we do it?" Shippo asked, coming out of his hiding place and leaping onto Kagome's shoulder. "Did we defeat Naraku? Is he really dead?"

"See for yourself." Koga smirked back, holding up a small purple orb. It was Naraku's jewel shard. He was definitely dead. Koga took the two shards embedded in his legs out, and fused them with Naraku's big shard. He then handed the jewel to Inuyasha, who reluctantly took his shard out of the Tetsiuga, and fused it with the rest of the jewel as the Tetsiuga changed back into a rusty piece of steel. Inuyasha took the jewel over to Kagome, who uncorked the little bottle she wore around her neck. She dumped out the four shards she carried, and put them together with the remainder. The final product the Shikon Jewel, fully restored.

"Yes!" Inuyasha cried joyfully. "Soon you will have no power over me." He said as he stuck out his tongue at Kagome.

"Sit boy!" Kagome responded. "Don't you think you're forgetting something?" Kagome asked pointing over to Miroku's body. Sango was near it, tears of mixed rage and sorrow streaming down her cheeks.

"You stupid pervert." Sango said softly, her words falling on deaf ears. "Why'd you have to go and play the hero?" Suddenly Miroku's eyes snapped open, and the gaping hole in his stomach sealed up. Sango leaned back in shock. "What the hell?" Sango and Miroku said at the same time. "I thought Naraku killed you?" Sango said, perplexed.

"I thought the same thing." Miroku admitted, equally puzzled. "How did I come back?"

"What did you expect to happen?" said Kagome as she and Inuyasha walked up behind the two. "The shikon jewel would've never become legendary if it didn't work properly."

"You wished Miroku back to life?" Sango asked.

"Not me." Kagome replied. "Inuyasha did though." Sango wiped the tears from her eyes and gave Inuyasha a hug.

"Thank you." Miroku had stood up and began to dust himself off, only to be tackled to the ground again by Sango, who was exuberantly happy now that she had gotten over her surprise. "I'm so glad your alive." she said, giving Miroku a fervent kiss.

"Join the club." Miroku replied impudently, once she broke away. Kagome smiled at the happiness of the two, and Inuyasha just 'feh'd.

"They better be happy!" Inuyasha complained. "Now I need to endure a lifetimes worth of 'sits'!" poor Inuyasha pouted.

"Don't worry, I'm sure I can find a way to make it up to you." Kagome responded suggestively, giving Inuyasha a wink.

"I dunno." Inuyasha joked back. "I'll need an awful lot of consolation."

"You spend too much time around Miroku." Kagome laughed. "Come on lovebirds." she said to Sango and Miroku, who still hadn't gotten up. "Let's head back to Kaede's village."


	20. Pure Breed: Chapter 20

**Pure Breed: **Chapter 20

"Atori? Atori!" Sango yelled.

Three years had passed since the battle with Naraku. Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, Shippo, Kohaku, and Kagome all lived in Kaede's village. Kagome was finishing her last year of high school, and had decided not to go to undergrad, since she decided the life she really wanted was in the feudal era with Inuyasha. Shortly after the final battle with Naraku, Sango learned she was pregnant with Miroku's child. He was the first child born in three generations without the curse of the 'wind tunnel' and they had named him Atori.

"_Where has that boy gone off to now?" _Sango wondered. She ducked back into her and Miroku's hut. "Miroku, do you know where Atori is?"

"He's not around?" Miroku asked.

"No. Do you know where-"

"Well if he's not here why don't we…" Miroku interrupted with a sly grin on his face. Sango answered him with a slap.

"As tempting as your offer is, our son is out playing in a forest crawling with demons. Sort out your priorities. _Pervert._" Sango added under her breath.

"Wherever he is, I'm sure Kirara or Kohaku is with him. When's the next time we'll get a chance like this?" Miroku coaxed.

"Guess I can't say you don't have a good point." Sango admitted. "Let me respond to that question in the following way." Sango said with her own grin, as she pushed him down on to the futon. A knock at the door interrupted the couple. Miroku cursed under his breath as Sango went to answer the door. She opened the door to find Inuyasha.

"I believe this belongs to you." Inuyasha said irately, holding Atori up by the belt. The three year- old boy had a rueful smile on his face that suggested he had been caught in the act.

"H-hi mama." the boy stuttered.

"He was out in the forest." Inuyasha explained. "I figured it wasn't safe for him to be out there alone, considering its crawling with demons and all." Sango kicked herself mentally for being seduced by Miroku's smooth tongue once again.

"Go inside Atori." Sango commanded sternly. "I'll deal with you in a minute." Atori sulked off to the backroom. "Come on in. Sorry for the trouble Inuyasha. That boy spends too much time with his father." Sango thanked.

"It's no problem. I was about to come over anyways. It's so boring without Kagome around, all I have to do is listen to Shippo run his mouth off." As he finished, Miroku came out of the bedroom.

"Sango what's taking y-" he stopped his sentence when he saw Inuyasha standing in the doorway. "Oh. Hi Inuyasha. What's up?"

"He found Atori in the forest, alone." Sango answered for him, putting angry emphasis on 'alone'.

"Aww, why'd you have to go and do that Inuyasha? Sango and I were uhhh…preoccupied." Miroku complained, earning himself a blow across the face from the Hiraikotsu, which was conveniently propped up against the wall by the door.

"Get a life perv. You waited so long for a child. Figures you'd act this way once you finally have one." Sango oh-so kindly commented.

"I deserved that." Miroku said ruefully, rubbing his cheek with the same smile his son wore when he had been busted.

"Preoccupied? What'd you mean by that?" Inuyasha asked. Sango thanked the Buddha for Inuyasha's thickness.

"Nothing. He means nothing Inuyasha." Sango replied for him, shooting a warning glance at Miroku, should he care to advertise. Inuyasha was about to comment when Shippo came bounding over.

"Inuyasha, your _girlfriend _is here!" Shippo said in a teasing tone. Inuyasha hit Shippo over the head.

"Be right back." Inuyasha muttered as he took off towards the well.

"Hey, you down there Kagome?" Inuyasha yelled down into the infinite blackness of the well. He noticed something pull at the top of the rope ladder her had put in earlier, so he assumed Kagome was climbing. However, instead of seeing Kagome climbing out of the well as he had expected, he saw an eleven-year old Sota. (**A/N: **Before all you alleged Inuyasha "aficionados" write to correct me, I know only Inuyasha and Kagome can pass through the well. How Sota was able to pass through is explained later.) "Hey bro! What's up?" Sota greeted.

"Hey kid. Where's your sister?" Inuyasha asked.

"She's coming'." Sota simply replied as he hoisted himself out of the well. Kagome soon followed.

"Hey, Inuyasha." Kagome said as she climbed out of the well, giving Inuyasha a quick peck. "I have good news."

"Why's Sota here?" Inuyasha inedited, not caring what Kagome's news was just yet.

"Don't you want to hear my good news?" Kagome asked.

"Why's Sota here?" he repeated. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"He's always wanted to see the feudal era, and I figured he would be able to pass through the well now the jewel is gone. You got a problem with that?"

"No. He is my brother in-law after all." Inuyasha said quickly knowing a response in the affirmative would leave him in the dirt. "What's your good news?"

"Final exams are next week!" Kagome cried. Inuyasha was confused.

"So?"

Kagome had forgotten Inuyasha didn't know about final exams. "These exams are different from the other ones I have to take. These exams are four days long, and once I'm done, that means school is over and I'll be able to stay here!" she explained happily. As Inuyasha processed this information a big smile made its way on to his face.

"So once these exams are through, you can stay here? Like, forever?" he asked. Kagome nodded. "Have I told you I love you lately?" Kagome wasn't expecting to hear this. Inuyasha never said he loved her unless he absolutely had to.

"What did you say?" Kagome assumed she had heard wrong. Inuyasha gave an exasperated sigh.

"I said 'Have I told you I love you lately?'. I swear Kagome if you were any slower you'd be going backwards."

"Hey, sis. When are you going to introduce me to the rest of your friends?" Sota piped up.

"You can meet them now if you like. There's a village nearby." Inuyasha interrupted. Sota ran off in what assumed was the direction towards the village, which fortunately, it was. "Cummon, lets go Kagome." Kagome was still stunned.

"Inuyasha, you do realize you just said you love me a few moments ago?" she inquired.

"What's wrong with that?" Inuyasha asked back. "I do."

"I love you too." Kagome said as they hand in hand, followed Sota towards the village.

**A/N:** This was originally planned to be the final chapter, but I can write more if you want. I'll need at least 5 reviews asking for a continuation to make chapters 21 and up. Whether you want a continuation or not, take a look at my next fiction; _Jealousy_. I should have the first chapter up later tonight or early tomorrow morning.


End file.
